


Hic sunt dracones

by Vinylacetat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boats and Ships, Fights, Frustration, M/M, Sea, Suicide Attempt, Topping from the Bottom, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maxima I. Когда человек чести влюбляется в человека вдохновенно бесчестного - жди беды.<br/>maxima II. Море не ждет, не сожалеет и всегда берет свое. А взамен, может быть, отполирует твои кости.<br/>maxima III. К горизонту. Мимо портов, где живут красивые женщины, чьих лиц не можешь вспомнить. Мимо гаваней, слишком тихих, чтобы там хотелось остаться. Мимо рифов и чужих ядер, через бурю. За огнями святого Эльма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после "Проклятия Черной Жемчужины".
> 
> Бетинг - marinesku.

Джеймс Норрингтон проснулся от головной боли. Во рту было гадко, и даже шевелить языком не хотелось. Приподнявшись на постели, Норрингтон запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы – теперь их не приходилось стричь для того, чтобы прятать под парик. Парика бывший командор не носил уже очень давно.  
С трудом умывшись из кувшина и натянув камзол, Норрингтон вышел из убогой комнаты, где квартировал уже какое-то время. На первом этаже трактира было тихо, только толстая мулатка метлой гоняла по полу влажные опилки, убирая следы кутежа.  
Утренняя Тортуга была сравнительно тихой – уже минул рассветный час, когда в порту отходят на поиски добычи корабли, а время вечернего разгула еще не настало.  
Остановившись на дощатых мостках, Норрингтон, прищурившись, уставился на нестерпимо сияющий горизонт. Горизонт жег глаза и был пуст – как и вчера, как и позавчера.  
На востоке темнела вассеровская крепость. Покачивались разномастные суда, пришвартованные у берега. Невдалеке с большого корабля сгружали что-то, сильно смахивающее на награбленный товар. Глядя на мокрые от пота спины вернувшихся из рейда буканиров – двое тащили красивый резной сундук – Норрингтон отчаянно тосковал.  
День был прекрасным, как все ясные дни в южных морях, и его солнечная красота насмехалась над настроением командора в изгнании. Холодные и туманные лондонские утра были бы тут куда как более кстати.  
Джеймс вздохнул – кто знает, суждено ли ему будет когда-то вернуться в Англию. Если теперь и на Ямайке-то показаться стыдно. Да что там, стыдно жить даже здесь, в оплоте негодяев и падших созданий.  
Стыдно – жить.  
Просыпаться в унылой комнатке над трактиром и еще в полусне проводить рукой по пустоте рядом. А потом все вспоминать. Пить дрянной ром, надираясь до бесчувствия. Знать, что главный закон пиратов один – во всех начинаниях.  
Бери всё и не отдавай ничего.

***  
Гордость английского флота на Ямайке, фрегат «Отчаянный» вот уже несколько недель курсировал в карибских водах. Происходило это в рамках кампании по охране торговых судов от пиратства вообще и от одного особенно раздражающего пирата в частности, каковая кампания должна была завершиться его пленением. У всего этого были две причины – официальная и неофициальная.  
Первая причина заключалась в следующем. В последнее время участились нападения пиратов на торговые суда, и были все основания полагать, что в части этих нападений виновата «Черная жемчужина» и ее капитан, который совсем недавно чудом избежал повешения в Порт-Ройяле.  
В тот день командор Норрингтон не кинулся вслед за убегающим мерзавцем, хотя отчего так вышло, ясно объяснить себе так и не смог. Мольбы Элизабет. Негласное помилование, которое до первого проступка даровал пирату губернатор Суонн, потворствуя дочери. Желание передохнуть после безумия всех предыдущих дней. Тяжесть, сковавшая сердце. Элизабет предпочла ему Тернера, разорвав помолвку – неожиданно, скандально. Выросшей на Ямайке мисс Суонн порой не хватало подлинно английской сдержанности.  
За дни, проведенные командором в бездействии и решении мелких вопросов работы форта, в которые он тщетно попытался углубиться, все стало только хуже. Элизабет была теперь недоступна – словно перевернули страницу в судовом журнале, и вот уже над головой чужие, незнакомые звезды. Других в такой же мере достойных девушек в поле зрения командора не было. В сердце зияла пустота. И не оставляло ощущение, что нечто важное так и не свершилось.  
Вторая, неофициальная причина, по которой Джека Воробья следовало отловить, крылась где-то здесь – в душевной сумятице, которая овладела командором.  
Как нельзя кстати оказались пришедшие через пару недель сообщения о том, что «Черная жемчужина» как ни в чем не бывало вершит разбой на море и грабит мирные суда – причем не только испанские, но и английские.  
Похоже, наглость капитана Воробья не знала границ.  
Как-то очень быстро оказалось, что главная цель, которую ставит себе на ближайшее время командор – отловить неблагодарного негодяя, который, несмотря на заступничество мисс Суонн, продолжает доставлять неприятности подданным британской империи. Мысли о Джеке Воробье не покидали его, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать в памяти всю историю их недолгого, но весьма насыщенного впечатлениями знакомства.  
Оно началось с хамского заявления, которое Воробей дал в ответ на вопрос о том, где его корабль: «Присматриваю… его тут». И закончилось хамской же фразой в адрес командора, после которой мерзавец сиганул со стены форта. Вернее, повалился как куль с мукой, но в воздухе умудрился как-то перевернуться и вошел в воду почти гладко, вниз головой.  
В этом пирате, казалось, было соединено все то, что раздражало Норрингтона как британца, как военного и как мужчину. С первым и вторым было, в общем-то, ясно – как гражданин Британии и как военный Норрингтон считал делом чести ловить и вешать морских разбойников. С последним выходило сложнее.  
Норрингтон, культивируя усвоенные еще в юности понятия достойного поведения, всегда стремился дистанцироваться от грубых матросских нравов. О пиратских же обыкновениях он предпочитал вовсе ничего не знать, считая это не сообразным кругу интересов джентльмена. Если в компании офицеров находились такие, кто любил поговорить о бандитских поверьях или брачных отношениях в среде буканиров, считая это любопытным натуроведческим материалом, Норрингтон одним лишь изгибом губ давал понять, как относится к таким разговорам. Наше дело – уничтожать пиратство, а не изучать их традиции, говорил он.  
Таким образом, по причине принципиальности и брезгливости Джеймс Норрингтон не мог сказать, является ли поведение Джека Воробья привычным для пиратской среды, или же даже среди отщепенцев тот являет собой нечто особенное. Все прочие пираты, которых Норрингтону приходилось когда-либо отправлять на виселицу, были грубы. Джек, безусловно, тоже был таким – но на какой-то другой лад. Его грубость мешалась с манерностью, отчего превращалась в почти женскую вульгарность. Эти фамильярные обращения. Все границы переходящее нахальство. За одно это развинченное поведение капитана Воробья следовало вторично засунуть в петлю. А после новых морских преступлений другого выбора не было.  
Норрингтон знал, что должен лично возглавить поход.  
Дело дошло до лорда Беккета из правления Ост-Индской компании, чьи суда были ограблены «Черной жемчужиной». В результате был подписан указ о пленении команды вышеуказанного преступного судна, и вдобавок Беккет послал для данного предприятия своего помощника. Вот уж без чего Норрингтон бы точно обошелся. Он чтил субординацию, но именно в этот раз контроль такого рода отчего-то сильно его раздражал. Помощника звали Френсис Гамильтон, и он, судя по всему, куда больше привык к штабной канцелярии, чем к морскому простору. Был Гамильтон в чине капитана, то есть по званию стоял ниже, чем Норрингтон, однако являлся особым порученцем Беккета, и поэтому с ним приходилось считаться.  
Гамильтон носил на носу синие стеклышки для защиты зрения и начал скандалить с первого же дня – отчего койки жесткие, зачем так тратят пресную воду, почему командор считает нужным ложиться именно на этот курс. Норрингтон был корректен, отстранен и холоден.  
Следовало признать, он точно не знал сам, куда идет «Отчаянный», круживший между ближними островами, проходивший мимо тех мест, где были совершены последние злодеяния Воробья. Командора вело что-то вроде чутья. Когда однажды утром вдоль левого борта проплыли пальмы маленького тропического островка, Норрингтон почувствовал: тут пахнет Джеком Воробьем. И сам же поморщился от этой метафоры. Но на миг ему почудилось, что его нос в самом деле уловил запах крепкого рома пополам с чем-то острым.  
А на следующий день все случилось. Море лежало гладкое, как голубая тарелка. Иногда ветер почти стихал, потом вновь принимался вяло раздувать паруса, которые хлопали неохотно.  
На «Отчаянном» услышали далекие залпы намного раньше, чем стало возможным разглядеть в подзорную трубу очертания двух кораблей. Между ними шло сражение.  
Но это было еще не все. Один из кораблей, поменьше, был под черными парусами. Другой опознавался как испанский бриг.  
\- Пушки к бою, – скомандовал Норрингтон.  
Он чувствовал азарт.

***  
«Жемчужина», отличавшаяся легкостью и удивительной быстроходностью, явно пасовала перед хорошо вооруженным тяжелым бригом. Мистер Воробей, который попытался из жадности напасть на испанцев, уже, наверное, не один раз пожалел о своем решении. Он давно бы скрылся, но как назло, стих ветер. Бриг палил из всех пушек. На «Жемчужине» печально болтались подготовленные абордажные крючья, а вот залпы случались куда реже. Испанцы существенно превосходили в боевой мощи.  
Пираты довольно быстро сориентировались в новой расстановке сил. Норрингтон увидел, как с палубы его людям машут, бурно жестикулируют, пытаясь передать какие-то знаки, и вот уже кто-то бежит с флажком.  
\- Они просят помощи! – отрапортовал Джилетт. – Что будем делать, командор?  
Норрингтон, прищурившись, вглядывался в сброд, который высовывался из люков и прятался за такелажем. Основная часть сброда, очевидно, сидела внизу, у пушек, пыталась начинить их последними ядрами.  
Он высматривал только одну фигуру и вскоре ее увидел – капитан Джек Воробей с пистолем в руке продвигался по палубе. Делал он это под непрерывным огнем испанцев.  
Норрингтон отнял подзорную трубу от лица. Теперь уже почти можно было рассмотреть лицо Джека – сверкнуло золотом во рту. Воробей изогнулся, уворачиваясь от фонтана щепок, – ядро разнесло какие-то ящики – и, стянув треуголку, принялся махать ею то в сторону брига, то в сторону английского фрегата. Похоже, он узнал Норрингтона, потому что с «Жемчужины» донеслось:  
\- Милосер… дие! Корона Анг… Ком… доооор! – неповторимые интонации Воробья ничуть не изменились.  
Норрингтон скривился.  
И тут по «Жемчужине» ударило очередное ядро – проломило резные перила, за которые цеплялся размахивающий треуголкой Воробей. Норрингтон окаменел. Пронзила мысль: неужели это все? Почему именно сейчас? Стоило ли собирать команду, чтобы только увидеть смерть Джека Воробья – и не на виселице, а вот так, нелепо, от испанского ядра?  
Но Джек и не думал умирать. Это выяснилось в следующий момент, когда тот, кашляя и держась за бок, показался из-за столба молочного дыма. Палуба вокруг него горела. Самый сумасшедший пиратский капитан Карибских вод принялся делать руками невероятные пассы, то и дело касаясь искореженного борта своего судна – и смотрел, смотрел на командора.  
На бриге тоже заметили англичан, но пока не успели перестроиться. Пользуясь этим, Норрингтон приказал подготовиться к залпу. Фрегат начал разворачиваться.  
Оторвав, наконец, взгляд от приплясывающего Воробья, командор рванул к мостику. 

***  
Помогло то, что испанцы уже успели истратить большую часть боеприпасов на пиратов. Так что вскоре бриг вынужден был ретироваться с переломленным бушпритом. Гамильтон выбрался из каюты, где сидел во время сражения, и предложил погнаться за испанцами для острастки. Похоже, помощник лорда Беккета сильно дорожил господством Англии в здешних водах.  
\- Они легли на курс,– обронил Норрингтон, с неудовольствием глядя на поблескивающего окулярами капитана. – Да и целью нашего похода являются не битвы с испанцами.  
После чего перешел непосредственно к цели похода.  
Пираты были водворены на борт «Отчаянного». В сражении с испанским кораблем погибла примерно четверть и без того маленькой команды Воробья – тот уже успел подрастерять людей в недавних грабежах. Погибших похоронили в море, «Жемчужину» взяли на буксир, а пиратскую команду отправили в трюм. Все было как надо.  
На плече одного из пиратов примостился красивый желто-голубой попугай. Попугая попытались изъять, но он отказался расставаться с хозяином и был водворен в трюм вместе со всеми.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Гиббс, - мрачно сказал Норрингтон, заметив старого моряка в числе команды Воробья.  
Тот только прокряхтел что-то неразборчивое и отвернулся.  
Сам Воробей, конечно же, был в гуще событий. Первым ступив на палубу фрегата, он начал с того, что выразил Норрингтону свою горячую благодарность, и выражал ее все время, пока его людей спускали в трюм:  
\- Мистер Норрингтон, как это, право, мило с вашей стороны! Я всегда подозревал в вас защитника страдающих и обиженных… – Воробей говорил все это, планомерно приближаясь к командору, и слово «обиженных» выдохнул, подойдя почти вплотную.  
Обдало сивушным запахом. Норрингтон чуть сморщил нос.  
\- Да-да, – Джек сделал кроткое лицо и привычно вытянул руки, выставляя запястья, – «Заковать его». Вы так предсказуемы, дорогой мой командор.  
\- Замолчите, мистер Воробей, – одернул его Норрингтон. – У нас есть новый приказ о вашем аресте, подписанный в управлении Ост-Индской компании.  
\- Хорошо, придется мне присоединиться к моей команде, - вздохнул Воробей.  
\- Не дождетесь. Джилетт, посадите мистера Джека Воробья отдельно. Пусть до самой Ямайки побудет со своими авантюрами один на один.  
Джек мазнул внимательным взглядом по Гамильтону, который выбрался на палубу, чтобы лично осмотреть грозу мирных английских судов и даже чуть приспустил стекла, разглядывая пирата, словно тот был редким насекомым.  
После того как Гамильтон, удовлетворившись, начал инспектировать что-то другое, Джек повел себя непотребно. Когда двое матросов запихивали его в люк, он сделал Норрингтону ручкой и ухмыльнулся.  
Джилетт покосился на начальство – как оно реагирует на такие вещи. Начальство сумрачно отвернулось.  
Норрингтон обычно на все проделки мерзавцев отвечал одинаковым холодным, чуть брезгливым равнодушием. Но Воробей был не такой как все. Его ужимки носили особенный, неприятный и раздражающий, характер. Очевидно, из-за привкуса перверсии, который во всем этом был.  
Норрингтон, наконец, назвал это для себя так, как следовало – перверсия, извращение. Потому что когда мужчина так ведет себя, это извращение.  
Командор заметил, что покраснел.  
Определенно, джентльмену даже думать о таких вещах не стоило.

***  
Фрегат держал курс на Ямайку, буксируя плененную «Жемчужину».  
Норрингтон несколько раз приходил на корму специально, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
Та была очень хороша. Наверное, один из самых красивых кораблей, которые Джеймсу Норрингтону приходилось когда-либо видеть. И, определенно, самый быстроходный.  
Глядя на эти изящные контуры, Норрингтон вспоминал, как ласкающим движением вел по фальшборту рукой Воробей. Как он заполошно метался на палубе, разбиваемой ядрами испанцев. Словно у него на глазах погибал любимый человек.  
Норрингтон беспричинно разозлился.  
Но корабль в самом деле был очень ладный и легкий. Повреждения, нанесенные в бою, оказались не такими уж значительными. «Жемчужину» можно было бы чуть подлатать, чтобы сделать ее еще лучше прежнего, а потом… Что делать с ней потом, Норрингтон еще не решил, но захват такого прославленного пиратского корабля определенно грозил стать одним из самых заметных событий его карьеры.  
До Ямайки было еще несколько суток хода.  
Волновал только вопрос об испанцах – один ли их корабль был в здешних водах, не намерен ли он вернуться, да еще с подкреплением. Ответить на этот вопрос могли одни лишь пираты, так что Норрингтон спустился в трюм, чтобы побеседовать с их капитаном.  
Воробья поместили в пустующем пушечном каземате, который, будучи хорошо законопачен, выполнял на «Отчаянном» роль карцера. Норрингтон своих матросов туда, как правило, не сажал, считая, что принудительный труд и слова убеждения приносят больше пользы, чем бессмысленное заключение.  
Глядя на Джека Воробья, который развалился на тюфяке так, словно это была лучшая французская перина, командор подумал, что этого типа труд не облагородил бы никогда. Что же до убеждения…  
\- Ооо, командор! – Воробей, поднявшийся ему навстречу, улыбался, блестя зубами. – Чудесно, что вы пришли меня навестить. Здесь так скучно, – последнюю фразу пират выдохнул по своему обыкновению прямо в лицо собеседнику, чуть ли не прижимаясь грудью к груди.  
Норрингтон решил, что делать шаг назад было бы неверно. Белым пальцем он коснулся плеча Воробья.  
Давление даже одного командорского пальца внезапно оказалось веским доводом. Джек с утрированным опасением скосил глаза на руку командора, но все же отодвинулся на приличное расстояние.  
\- Много ли испанских кораблей в здешних водах? – осведомился Норрингтон. – Бриг, с которым вам пришлось вести бой, был один?  
\- Один, один… – легко согласился Воробей.  
Но непохоже было, чтобы он серьезно задумывался над тем, что произносит. Темные глаза пирата затуманились. Он смотрел на командора так, словно что-то прикидывал. Или же просто взгляд его не мог четко сфокусироваться. Господи, неужели он все еще пьян, подумал Норрингтон.  
\- Мистер Воробей! – командор начал терять терпение. – Я с вами не в игрушки играю. Или вы хотите обмануть нас?  
\- О, зачем бы мне? – Джек принял вид оскорбленной невинности.  
\- Может быть, потому что вы рассчитываете обрести свободу в суматохе, если мы нарвемся на испанцев, – пожал плечами Норрингтон. – Но могу вас разочаровать, лучшее, на что вы сможете в этом случае рассчитывать – это отправиться на дно моря вместо того, чтобы быть повешенным.  
\- Я люблю море, – легкомысленно заявил Джек Воробей и вдруг безо всякого перехода спросил: – Скажите, командор, вы брюнет? Ни разу не видел вас без этого парика.  
Норрингтон моргнул.  
Воробей смотрел на него, широко раскрыв подведенные глаза. В этих порочных, темных глазах сверкал неподдельный интерес.  
Чаша терпения командора оказалась переполнена.  
Когда его кулак врезался в деревянную обшивку, Джек подпрыгнул. Впрочем, была вероятность, что он, скорее, изображал испуг, чем в самом деле его испытывал – несмотря на то, что крепкий кулак Норрингтона оставил на дереве легкие вмятины.  
\- Прекратите дурачиться, мистер Воробей.  
\- Капитан Воробей.  
«Капита-ан». О, боже.  
\- Капитан Воробей, – Норрингтон желчно улыбнулся. – Так вы уверены насчет испанцев?  
\- Абсолютно. Корабль шел к берегам Эспаньолы один.  
Джек покачивался с пятки на носок. Как будто ему было скучно просто так стоять, и он был вынужден постоянно развлекать себя самого какими-то телодвижениями.  
\- Хорошо, – командор ощутил внезапную усталость. – Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам принесли поесть.  
\- Только прошу принять во внимание… – Джек снова вторгся в ближайшее пространство возле собеседника, то отклоняясь, то вновь придвигаясь, и ни на минуту не оставаясь недвижным. – Я провел с вами переговоры на высоком дипл… димпл… – несколько раз попробовав выговорить нужное слово, он, наконец, сдался. – Словом, на высоком переговорном уровне. Поэтому мне хотелось бы получить…  
\- Это был допрос, – заметил Норрингтон, но пират продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- …что-нибудь получше, чем те помои, которыми обычно потчуют узников. И что ужаснее всего – я чувствую приближение трезвости. Не люблю себя трезвым, – доверительно поведал он в завершение.  
\- Вы полагаете, я прикажу принести вам рома?  
\- Ведь это, может статься, будет последний ром в моей жизни, – заметил Воробей, двигая бровями.  
\- Я подумаю, – сдержанно сказал Норрингтон, выходя.  
Матрос, отбывавший вахту возле карцера, смотрел мученически. 

***  
Очевидно, слова пирата о последнем в жизни роме все же затронули какие-то глубоко упрятанные струны души стального командора. Иначе никак нельзя было объяснить того факта, что Норрингтон, проверив предварительно, не видит ли Гамильтон (никогда еще командору не приходилось воровато коситься по сторонам), собрал еды с офицерского стола и прихватил ополовиненную бутылку рома.  
В конце концов, он уже пытался повесить Джека Воробья. В том, что история должна повториться до мелочей, ему виделось зловещее.  
Норрингтон ужасно не любил подобные смутные, пограничные настроения – когда есть какой-то источник беспокойства и есть нечто неправильное во всем происходящем, но найти причину не удается. Как трудно бывает вытащить малую занозу или вытряхнуть песчинку из ботфорта. Эта раздражающая деталь здесь, почти перед глазами и тут же – в слепом пятне, неотступная, почти неуловимая, невыносимая.  
Что-то было не в порядке.  
Не кивнув в ответ на дежурное приветствие часового, Норрингтон вошел в карцер.  
Воробей по-прежнему лежал в расслабленной позе и при виде командора встать не соизволил – только скосил на него глаза. Но когда учуял запах съестного, дернул тонкой ноздрей, а потом поднялся, не отрывая взгляда от прикрытого холщевой салфеткой блюда в руках Норрингтона.  
\- Командор, неужели это мне? Вы та-ак любезны!  
\- Считайте, что это последний ужин приговоренного, – хмуро бросил Норрингтон, сунув пирату блюдо.  
Тот ухватил его обеими руками.  
\- А что это у вас, неужели ром? Это просто праздник для моей исстрадавшейся души, командор, – Воробей прижал руку к сердцу, а потом азартно впился зубами в вяленое мясо.  
Глядя, как пират уписывает еду, Норрингтон ощутил укол где-то под сердцем. Джек Воробей, без всякого сомнения, был не только пиратом, но и ужасным типом. И все же глядя, с каким аппетитом тот взялся за ужин, Норрингтон впервые задумался о хрупкости жизни, которая дана каждому, пусть даже и проходимцу, лишь единожды. Вот сейчас эти челюсти увлеченно пережевывают пищу, двигается кадык, когда Воробей прикладывается к бутылке, хлебая ром, как воду. А ведь скоро все это станет недвижным и холодным, и пиратскому капитану больше не придется уплетать что бы то ни было, игнорируя салфетку. Его сапоги, грошовые бусины и подвески из волос позаимствует палач, а сам Воробей ляжет под землю в общую могилу острога.  
И что тогда останется делать Норрингтону, главной задачей которого после разрыва помолвки с Элизабет были поиски этого пирата? Отчего-то на Джеке Воробье все сходилось, все было завязано, но когда этот узел будет разрублен… Грядущее показалось вдруг пустым и никчемным, и даже мысли об адмиральском чине, который мог быть приближен пленением «Жемчужины», не согрела командорской души.  
\- Ваше здоровье, – Воробей поднял почти уже пустую бутыль. – Не желаете? – он качнул горлышком в сторону командора.  
\- Увольте, – процедил Норрингтон.  
Пират скользнул по нему осоловевшим взглядом. Теперь любопытства в этом взгляде заметно прибавилось. Очевидно, Воробей интересовался причинами странного поведения командора, но предпочитал пока просто пользоваться неожиданно свалившимися благами. Когда же он открыл рот вновь, то выразил признательность вовсе не за ужин:  
\- Я должен еще раз поблагодарить вас, командор. Вы спасли «Черную жемчужину», это дорогого стоит.  
\- Вы же отдаете себе отчет, что вам вряд ли придется еще когда-либо ходить на ней?  
\- Высшая степень любви – радоваться, что у возлюбленной персоны все хорошо, даже если мы лишены возможности быть с ней рядом, не так ли, командор? – пират ухмыльнулся, сверкая белым и золотым. – А, может быть, вы не находите в себе силы радоваться благополучию мисс Суонн? Или она уже миссис…  
\- Это не вашего ума дело! – рявкнул командор, не дав пирату выговорить имя Уилла Тёрнера.  
\- Что же, он славный малый, хоть и евнух, – меланхолично заметил Воробей.  
Непристойное замечание командор проигнорировал, решив, что любой интерес к пиратским измышлениям ниже его достоинства.  
Пират приговорил под шумок бутылку. Норрингтон опомниться не успел, как узник стоял возле него.  
\- Когда я в последний раз грабил английское судно… – сказал вдруг Джек, задумчиво глядя куда-то поверх плеча Норрингтона, – я, признаться, размышлял – а не налетит ли после этого на мою бедную «Жемчужину», сам командор Норрингтон, весь во власти священного гнева? – Воробей испуганно расширил глаза и сделал настороженное лицо, показывая, как он всё это время трепетал в предчувствии появления командора Норрингтона.  
\- Вы что же, провоцировали английский флот, так это следует понимать?  
\- А если и так? – отозвался Воробей. – Только к чему так обобщать, командор, – его тон стал вкрадчивым, голос почти превратился в шепот. – Может быть, не весь флот, а только… вас.  
Норрингтон моргнул.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Ну-у… – Воробей двинулся вбок, словно стремился обойти вокруг командора, но тот не мог позволить пирату оказаться у себя за спиной и был вынужден поворачиваться вместе с ним, – Как будто это такая игра. Я убегаю, вы меня преследуете… Следует признать, вы приятный противник, – Джек усмехнулся и опустил ресницы, показывая накрашенные веки.  
Это выражение лица было как раз одной из тех его ужимок, которые будили в Норрингтоне чувство протеста. Неуместные, неприличные гримасы.  
Кружение гипнотизировало.  
Хуже всего было волнение, которое испытал командор. Думать о глубинных причинах этого волнения ему не хотелось, да и годы воинской службы научили не задумываться о собственных настроениях, а просто поступать так, как должно.  
В данный момент должным было прервать весь этот фарс с непонятными и сомнительными правилами. Потому что это были правила Джека Воробья, и на этом поле Норрингтон чувствовал себя неуверенно.  
Лицо пирата было очень близко. На нем цвела вызывающая, бесстыдная ухмылка. Командор чувствовал запах соленой горечи – море и пот.  
\- В любом случае, вы уже проиграли, мистер Воробей, – тихо сказал Норрингтон.  
\- А вы еще не выиграли, – отозвался тот и резко остановился.  
Норрингтон по инерции еще чуть крутанулся в сторону, а когда обернулся к пирату, тот схватил его руками плечи, и, качнувшись вперед до упора, поцеловал в губы.  
Норрингтон окаменел. Отработанные рефлексы дали сбой, потому что на флоте его учили чему угодно, но только не тому, как следует поступать, если пират кидается на шею. Так что несколько секунд он оставался полностью недвижен, и все это время Воробей пытался раздвинуть плотно сжатые его губы своими, горькими и густо пропахшими ромом.  
Рука командора взметнулась в воздух, пальцы несколько раз конвульсивно сжались, а потом легли на эфес шпаги.  
Лязгнула сталь.  
Джек Воробей медленно начал медленно отступать в угол, скосив глаза на приставленное к его шее острие.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете?.. – сипло и мертвенно спросил Норрингтон.  
Джек развел руками и изобразил извиняющуюся улыбку.  
\- Минутный порыв.  
\- Какой, к дьяволу… - он подавился словами.  
У Норрингтона все плыло перед глазами. Сам не вполне понимая, что делает, он чуть отвел клинок в сторону и левой рукой резко ударил Воробья по лицу. Тот отклонился, прогнувшись в поясе, и потому лишь его скула не была свернута на сторону. Норрингтона занесло и развернуло, но через миг шпага вновь упиралась в шею Воробья.  
Под смуглой кожей дернулось горло. Опускалась и поднималась грудь в вырезе рубахи.  
Командор нажал на шпагу. Чувство, которое он испытал при этом, испортило ему настроение на многие часы вперед. По долгу службы Норрингтону много раз приходилось причинять боль и страдания военным противникам и разного рода отщепенцам.  
Но он никогда не мог предположить, что это может доставлять такое наслаждение.  
Шпага проехалась по шее Воробья, сдирая кожу. Если бы тот дернулся, то вскоре зажимал бы перерезанное горло, но пират замер, упершись в командора неожиданно тяжелым взглядом, пока шпага прочерчивала на его шее розоватую ссадину.  
Он стоял все так же неподвижно, пока Норрингтон отступал к дверям, и опустил глаза, только когда тот бросил:  
\- К счастью, в следующий раз я увижу вас уже на эшафоте.  
Мимо часового Норрингтон прошел на деревянных ногах.  
Щеки командора пылали.

***  
В безнравственности бывают теоретики, а бывают и практики. В капитанской каюте у Норрингтона было время подумать о злодеятельных качествах обеих этих категорий людей.  
По долгу службы Норрингтнон прожил в Париже несколько месяцев и даже бывал в свете. Завсегдатаи модных французских салонов посмеивались над его строгостью и некоторой скованностью. Сказывалось общее отношение к англичанам, да и Норрингтон не относился к тем представителям своей нации, которые развлекали местную публику рассказами об алхимических чудесах и эпизодами жизни герцога Бэкингема. Однако вскоре его достойное поведение и умение держать себя в обществе привели к тому, что он обрел приятелей. Были это вполне классические столичные бездельники – некоторым дворянство было пожаловано не так давно, иные же принадлежали к древним аристократическим семьям Франции и оттого, как подозревал Джеймс, были слегка тронуты вырождением. Один из таких молодых людей, с которым Джеймс особенно сошелся, называл его «наш чопорный друг» и советовал попробовать покурить опий. В салоне, куда заходил Норрингтон, говорили об устройстве универсума, о новейших достижениях науки и о философии мужей античности, а также о новомодных вопросах безбожия. Когда не было дам, касались порой тем весьма щекотливых.  
Норрингтона больше интересовали достижения науки, но несколько вольнодумных книг он все же прочел. Идеи о прогрессе и просвещении масс вызывали в нем отклик – эти идеи он читал и у мудрых соотечественников. Однако когда речь заходила о том, чтобы поставить под сомнение власть короны, Норрингтон чувствовал себя так, словно оказался замешан в чем-то недостойном. Апофеозом же недостойного оказался томик одного французского вольнодумца, который не только нигилистически подвергал сомнению все лучшие людские чувства, но и чередовал свои безбожные филиппики со сценами самого гнусного разврата. Разврат был представлен такими экзерсисами, о которых Джеймс до этого вовсе не догадывался, даже не мог предположить такие вещи возможными к осуществлению. К тому же, все это было приправлено насилием, а Норрингтон был убежден, что никакое принуждение и причинение боли в делах любовных невозможно. Представить себе обратное означало бы опуститься до невозможного скотства.  
Таким образом, запретив себе задумываться обо всех этих вещах, Норрингтон в двадцать с небольшим ясно понял, что не создан для света и намерен с головой уйти в военную карьеру. Вскоре его перевели в Марсель, и там, в форте, он ощутил себя в большей степени в своей тарелке. Все же, решил Джеймс со всей определенностью, моя судьба – море и служение короне, а Париж с этими развращающими ум и душу разговорами может и далее преть в душных занавесях своих салонов. Потом дела во Франции закончились, и Норрингтона призвала родина – чтобы несколькими годами позже отправить в южные моря.  
За последние десять лет Джеймс Норрингтон редко задумывался о сущности порока и добродетели, считая такие разговоры непродуктивными, а также вредными для разума и души. Но теперь он против своей воли был вынужден вернуться к этим мыслям.  
Вне всякого сомнения, Джек Воробей не принадлежал к породе людей, которые основываются на каких-то теоретических построениях научного толка или стремятся комплексно объяснить универсум. Однако своим поведением он проводил в жизнь такую вдохновенную, искреннюю аморальность, которая и не снилась записным критикам нравственности.  
Понять причины его поступка Норрингтон не мог, но твердо знал, что спрашивать не будет. По отвлеченной же мысли выходило следующее. Либо развратность Воробья переходит все пределы человеческого разумения, и речь идет в самом деле о некотором порыве, сдерживать который тот по своей распущенности не нашел нужным. Либо же пират, каким-то изуверским чутьем угадывая те настроения Норрингтона, о которых тот никогда не дал бы себе отчета, решил на них сыграть.  
Поминутно пьяный, полубезумный, извращенный, дурно пахнущий и лишенный любых представлений о социальных нормах пират. Мужчина, в конце концов.  
Это ни в какие ворота не лезло.  
После отвратительной бессонной ночи Норрингтон запретил себе думать о Джеке Воробье. Принял единственно верное решение – не видеть больше мерзавца. Только как обещал – уже на эшафоте. Издали.  
Несмотря на то, что мысли о казни Воробья нравились командору все меньше и меньше.  
Но, как было сказано: вырви его и брось от себя.  
Норрингтон был уверен, что справится.

***  
\- Сэр, мистер Воробей хочет видеть вас, – повторил Джилетт.  
\- Мне нет дела до того, чего хочет мистер Воробей, – Норрингтон, сидя за столом в своей каюте, сосредоточенно смотрел в карту, но не мог разглядеть ни островных контуров, ни надписей. Все сливалось.  
\- Он предупредил, что предполагал такой ответ. И просит заверить…  
\- Лейтенант Джилетт! – взорвался Норрингтон. – Вы что, нанялись посыльным при этом разбойнике? Извольте не опускаться до того, чтобы слушать его бредни!  
\- Он чуть не свел с ума часового своим поведением. Требует аудиенции у вас.  
Берега Ямайки и Эспаньолы расплывались на пергаменте карты.  
Норрингтон бездумно коснулся циркуля, попробовал острие подушечкой пальца. Чуть надавил, стало больно.  
\- Я не веду бесед с пиратами.  
\- Говорит, что это дело государственной важности.  
\- Прикажите часовому заткнуть уши воском.  
\- Но командор…  
\- Да? – Норрингтон, наконец, поднял глаза.  
\- Мистер Воробей уверяет, что речь идет о судьбе Англии.  
Ответа молодой лейтенант ждал долго. Он успел несколько раз переступить с ноги на ногу, прежде чем Норрингтон коротко кивнул.  
\- Что же, ведите.  
…Воробей, увидев командора, просиял так, словно заприметил старого друга. По обеим сторонам от него стояли два матроса, придерживавшие его за плечи, но даже так Джек умудрялся покачиваться и жестикулировать. Рядом стоял Джилетт, готовый в любой момент пустить в ход пистоль.  
\- Командо-ор! Я уже боялся, что никогда не смогу больше поговорить с вами.  
Норрингтон посмотрел на него самым холодным из всех взглядов, которые имел в своем арсенале.  
\- У вас есть две минуты.  
Не отрывая взгляда от пирата, Норрингтон перевернул настольную клепсидру.  
Глядя, как через тонкую стеклянную талию начала сочиться вода, Воробей поинтересовался:  
\- Вам не сообщили, о каком важном деле идет речь?  
\- Думаю, что вы расскажете мне, о чем идет речь. Полторы минуты.  
\- Это кон… конф… Это можно сообщить вам только лично, дорогой командор.  
\- Минута.  
\- Я говорю о будущем… Англии, – последнее слово Воробей произнес, вложив в него всю возможную многозначительность.  
Норрингтон в очередной раз поразился обилию модуляций его голоса.  
\- Господа, оставьте нас.  
Матросы и лейтенант вышли.

***  
\- Итак, у вас есть еще пара секунд, – заметил Норрингтон, глядя на клепсидру.  
\- Не будьте так мелочны, - начал Джек, поднимая ладони к лицу. – Теперь, когда мы, наконец, остались одни, я чувствую себя куда приятнее.  
Он двинулся вдоль стола, явно намереваясь обойти его и приблизиться к командору.  
\- Еще один шаг, и я вас заколю, – пообещал Норрингтон.  
У него шумело в ушах.  
\- Отчего же вы не сделали этого вчера? – поинтересовался Воробей и провел пальцами по груди, через ключицу и к горлу.  
На шее у него все еще виднелась царапина. А на скуле ближе к уху темнел синяк.  
\- Посчитал ниже своего достоинства марать руки.  
\- Но, согласитесь, искушение было?  
\- Убить вас? – переспросил Норрингтон и, только договорив, понял, что именно сморозил.  
Воробей разулыбался так, что от его зубов чуть ли не солнечные зайчики запрыгали по каюте:  
\- Да-да, и убить тоже. Жизнь куда богаче на искушения, чем кажется доблестным флотоводцам.  
Командор повернул голову к двери.  
\- Стойте, мистер Норрингтон, – быстро сказал Джек. – Я намерен поведать вам о Южных землях. О тайном материке, лежащем в Тихом океане.  
Брови Норрингтона поднялись вверх.  
\- Что вы можете знать об этом?  
\- О, достаточно, – Воробей ухмыльнулся и вдруг уселся край стола, повернувшись к командору боком. Острый взгляд пирата уперся в разложенные на столе карты. Норрингтон подвинул карты к себе.  
\- Да полно вам, разверните карту полушарий. Есть она здесь?.. Ага, чудно. Как можно заметить, большая часть мира, где можно жить, пить и предаваться радостям плоти, нам известна и нанесена на карты, – Воробей, двигая бровями, обвел темным пальцем контуры нескольких материков. Его кисть украшали массивные перстни, а движение вышло ласкающе-манерным. – Но вот это место пустует, – палец уперся в Тихий океан. – И морские волки, и книгочеи сходятся в одном – мир не терпит таких пустот. Стало быть, здесь лежит огромный материк… – Воробей, почти завалившись на стол, приблизил свое лицо к лицу Норрингтона, – …богатый золотом, пряностями и неведомыми европейцу сокровищами. Кому вы пожелали бы владеть этими богатствами, господин командор? Испании, или, может быть, Португалии?.. – пират перешел на шепот, полуприкрыв глаза. – Только представьте, новая земля, девственная и ждущая. Она так и просит лишить ее невинности.  
\- Довольно, – сказал Норрингтон, сглотнув, – примите вертикальное положение. Это точно был наш последний разговор.  
\- Но ведь…  
\- Замолчите, – Норрингтон не выдержал, прижал руки к вискам, запустив кончики пальцев под локоны парика. – Эти гипотезы были известны мне еще в школьные годы, и я не думаю, что безграмотный бандит может сообщить мне что-то новое.  
\- Я не закончил, командор! – Воробей перевел указующий перст с широкого синего пространства на сетку, расчерчивающую карту. – Вам, конечно же, известно, почему вышло, что эта земля до сих пор не исследована.  
\- Мне – определенно. Мы ограничены в наших передвижениях по океанам, поскольку наши приборы недостаточно точны, чтобы сообщать нам наше конкретное местоположение, – Норрингтон, сказав это, перевел взгляд на помещавшуюся у него на столе армиллярную сферу, блестящую бронзой и медью. Эту изящную конструкцию Воробей, который все еще помещался на столе, мог ненароком своротить.  
\- Совершенно верно! – пират торжествующе поднял увенчанный перстнем палец. – Проложить верный курс через незнакомые моря – что может быть сложнее? В то время как очевидно, что если бы некто точно знал, куда держать путь в океане, и не сбился бы с пути, то он мог бы добраться туда, куда нужно… и вернуться живым. И стать потом во главе флота всей Англии, которая окажется подлинной владычицей морей.  
\- Над этим вопросом бьются многие умы, – хмуро сказал Норрингтон. – Что вы можете понимать в этом, не учившись специально лоции, не зная математики и астрономии?  
\- Меня учило море, – заявил Воробей. – И, главное, у меня есть нужный прибор.  
Норрингтон вздохнул. Прямо перед его носом были ключицы Воробья.  
\- Не заваливайтесь на карты.  
\- Вы не верите?  
\- Откуда у вас прибор, способный исчислять местоположение?  
\- Он ничего не исчисляет. Он указывает на то, что в самом деле нужно ищущему.  
Норрингтон вздохнул снова и сказал:  
\- Я понимаю ваше нежелание идти на виселицу, мистер Воробей. Но ничем не могу вам помочь. Вас не спасут ни ваши сказки, ни ваши… – он запнулся, но продолжил, – …недостойные выходки.  
\- Недостойные вас? – тихо спросил Воробей.  
\- Именно так, – ответил Норрингтон, почему-то тоже шепотом.  
Воробей выгнулся, почти ложась на стол. Его волосы скользили по картам, прослеживая параллели, пересекая экватор. После экватора, попирая южное полушарие, лежала рука командора. От прикосновения щекочущих волос Воробья рука эта дернулась. А потом замерла. 

***  
Будучи человеком просвещенным, Джеймс Норрингтон имел некоторое представление о прогрессивных взглядах на устройство мира и природу человеческого существа. Некоторые из этих точек зрения способны были дать определенную свободу, оставляя человека господином собственной жизни, но в то же время низводили его до простого механизма, который износится со временем или же получит определенные поломки, а после – о, эта квинтэссенция праха! – ляжет в землю, чтобы стать пищей для могильных червей. Или же упокоится на морском дне, и в его белесой, лоскутами отстающей коже будут весело сновать крошечные прозрачные рачки, а рыбы покрупнее растащат плоть, пока не останется голый безразличный остов.  
С другой стороны, усвоенное в детстве религиозное воспитание обещало, что после смерти человеческую тварь не будет ожидать чернота небытия. Но тогда на первый план выходило понятие греха, заставляя вспомнить тягучие минуты во время служб, на которых юный Джеймс очень часто сиживал в детстве и куда реже – в зрелые годы. Норрингтон, несмотря на то, что был воспитан в довольно строгих англиканских традициях, к церкви относился философски, полагая, что тело Христово на земле – разумная часть общественного договора, поддерживающая социальный порядок, и все это задумано весьма разумно и ловко. Однако до сих пор ему просто не приходилось по-настоящему крупно грешить, ставя себя супротив принципов христианской морали. Командору случалось убивать людей, но все это были отборные мерзавцы, которых его мушкет и шпага поражали во славу короны – не говоря уже о тех, кого он отправлял на эшафот. Норрингтон думал, что Божий суд согласуется в этом случае с судом людским. Или же испанцы… а что испанцы, военный закон – есть военный закон. В частной жизни командор считал, что следует правилам чести, и не имел основания полагать, что сколько-то серьезно от них отступал. Во всяком случае, его довольно редкие исповеди были короткими и никогда не влекли за собой серьезной епитимьи.  
Теперешнее положение дел вызывало в памяти Норрингтона давно забытые детские и юношеские кошмары, вызванные проповедями. Грех, проклятие, адские муки… От этого хотелось, словно спасательный швартов, вызывать в памяти сочинения безбожников. Но те оставляли человека лицом к лицу с собственным одиночеством. Теперь командор отчего-то все чаще и чаще думал о смерти, хотя прежде не помышлял о ней с таким чувством даже в ближнем бою.  
И, главное, никакие принципы ratio не могли избавить его от чувства греха. Здесь крылась самая жаркая, мерзкая тайна, от одного прикосновения разумом к которой хотелось морщиться и мотать головой. Именно это ощущение порочности и скверны происходящего будило в Норрингтоне томление, от которого пересыхало горло.  
Пожалуй, мир, лишенный греха, мир абсолютного либертинажа, был бы лишен и представлений о подлинной плотской страсти, влекущей и запретной, думал Норрингтон – и содрогался.

***  
Норрингтон твердо знал, что через пару секунд встанет и велит вывести заигрывающего манипулятора вон. И Воробей, увлекаемый из каюты, будет еще кричать что-то напоследок, а потом будет гавань, и порт, и разгрузка, и командор специально отвернется, когда начнут выводить пленных, а все распоряжения передаст Джилетту.  
На этом все закончится.  
И больше в жизни командора не случится ничего настолько же…  
Норрингтон твердо знал, что может остановить происходящее на его столе бесчинство в любой момент.  
Поэтому не остановил.  
\- Отчего бы вам самому не взяться за поиск этого волшебного края вместо того, чтобы пиратствовать? – спросил он, пристально глядя на пирата.  
Тот подпер голову локтем, чтобы было удобнее лежать. Волосами при этом, осознанно или нет, продолжал елозить по руке командора.  
\- Во-первых, мне ни за что не собрать такой экспедиции. Во-вторых, мой компас работает вопреки принципам раци… раца…  
\- Рациональности?  
\- Да-да, именно вопреки этому самому. Кроме того, моим желанием является не поиск неизведанных стран, а уютный разбой в хорошо известном мне море, – Воробей любовно погладил Каймановы острова.  
\- И где же волшебный прибор?  
\- На «Жемчужине». Только ваши люди недостаточно остроумны, чтобы найти его.  
\- От сломанного компаса вряд ли будет толк. Я не верю ни одному вашему слову.  
\- Я сам не уверен, что он сработает. Если вообще есть там материк, – Джек пожал плечами.  
\- Но как же ему не быть?  
\- Вы правы в одном, я ничему не обучался. Но в одном уверен точно – мир не обязан быть сделанным ровно. Земля может и не поровну заполняться сушей на обоих кружочках, – ткнул Джек пальцем в сторону карты полушарий. – В конце концов, порядок – это так скучно, – завершил он и улыбнулся.  
\- Вы говорите как подлинный проходимец, – с чувством сказал Норрингтон.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, – отозвался Воробей – тоже очень искренне.  
Рука пирата почти невесомо прошлась по кисти командора, поглаживая. Тут-то Норрингтон и сжал в кулак руку, пальцы которой вот уже какое-то время перебирали волосы Воробья. Пригвожденный Джек задергался, пытаясь вырваться, и передумал вытаскивать чужую шпагу, к которой тянулся все это время, рассуждая о географии и принимая на столе различные эффектные позы.  
Командор держал крепко. Джек был упорен и боялся боли не так сильно, как можно было предположить по его ужимкам. Воробей не издал ни звука, только хватался за обшлага синего командорского мундира. Когда явственно послышался треск выдираемых волос и захват начал слабеть, Норрингтон разжал пальцы. Освобожденный и взлохмаченный Воробей дернул его на себя и протащил вокруг стола, сбивая на пол предметы. Норрингтон попытался воткнуть в Воробья циркуль.  
Ворохом разлетелись бумаги, закружились по каюте, как тропические бабочки. Рядом спикировали альбатросами карты. Воробей задел ногой нактоуз, сшиб компас. Со стола скатилась подзорная труба. Упавшая бутыль чернил расплескалась, украсив белоснежный шейный платок командора темно-синими брызгами. Тугой непрозрачный потёк пополз, как живая змея, на беззащитно раскинутую карту, и облизал черным языком родину Джеймса Норрингтона.  
Но Командора не интересовала сейчас судьба Британии. Ничего не интересовало.  
Они упали на весь этот беспорядок. Норрингтон схватил пирата за грудки, разрывая рубашку, и несколько раз ощутимо приложил его о дощатый пол.  
Воробей протянул руки и сдернул с командора парик.  
\- Нет, не брюнет, – сказал как будто сам себе. – Скорее, шатен. Неплохо.  
***  
В Париже Норрингтон много слышал о модной теории множественности миров. По этой теории выходило, что на других планетах, которые, несомненно, в обилии бытийствуют в космических просторах, существуют одновременно миллионы, миллиарды, несказанные множества других Джеймсов Норрингтонов, и, возможно, не каждый из них ставит под удар свою бессмертную душу. Но в то же время есть, вероятно, такой мир, где все куда проще, чем здесь, и где нечто невозможное, недоступное, могло свершиться. Норрингтону казалось иногда, что он, связанный незримыми нитями подобия с тамошним своим отражением, перенимает его ощущения – те, на которые здешний командор права не имеет. Отсюда, может быть, и рождалось то неестественное, невнятное чувство близости и болезненного притяжения к абсолютно чужому, неизменно пьяному и безнравственному человеку, который вклинился в его жизнь, как атакующий вражеский корабль в построение авангарда эскадры, разбивая строй и паля с обоих бортов.  
Норрингтон обнаружил себя лежащим на Воробье, а Воробей лежал ровно посреди огромного океана, где неведомо, есть ли Южная земля.  
Джек как-то сразу оплел его руками и ногами, и теперь Норрингтон уже не думал о шпаге. Вроде бы, он пытался отлепить пирата от себя, но вместо этого каждый раз стаскивал с того какой-либо предмет гардероба.  
На теле Воробья темнели татуировки, виднелись старые шрамы. Его кожа была особенного оттенка, какого Норрингтон ни у кого не встречал – как коричная кора. Пахло от Джека прогорклым потом, пороховым дымом и ромом, но командору казалось, что это запах моря. Соли и терпкой горечи.  
Норрингтон смотрел и не знал, как со всем этим поступить. Холоднокровие разлетелось вдребезги уже давно, но вместе с ним исчезло и умение планировать действия.  
Воробей погладил его по волосам. Норрингтон перехватил руку пирата, взял запястье – знакомое клеймо компании, вспухший розовый след на коже, наполовину скрытый узорчатой повязкой с болтающимися концами, а выше – выбитый на коже веселый синий воробей.  
Джек немного подождал, а потом, высвободив руку, похлопал командора по щеке. При этом скрещенными на его на талии ногами вдавливал, вжимал в себя.  
\- Дже-еймс, – сказал, растягивая еще больше, чем обычно, гласные. Словно пробовал на вкус, хотел ощутить, как это.  
Норрингтон начал сдирать мундир. Отшвыривая его, тяжелый и слезавший неохотно, как будто обиженно, Норрингтон заметил, что его парик надет на армиллярную сферу, и та смотрит на мир как странный кадавр с медными лицевыми костями, но при белых локонах.  
\- Ну, давай же… – жарко шептал Воробей, щекоча ухо, сдвигая чужие руки туда, где давно уже не стало никаких штанов, – Давай, тебе говорят…  
Оглушенный Норрингтон, тычась Воробью лицом в место, где шея переходит в ямку над ключицей, отплевываясь от переплетенных прядей, бормотал:  
\- Да вы просто… А что, собственно… Аааах!  
Воробей выдохнул, почти застонал. А потом застонал как следует. Без «почти».  
Он был при этом такой настоящий. Норрингтону никогда в жизни не приходилось видеть человека, который бы настолько был в гармонии со своим телом, и так легко и бестрепетно позволял себе получать удовольствие.  
С ним самим сделалось что-то невиданное. Раньше все, что бы ни делал командор, имело под собой логическую основу. И даже когда он мнил себя увлеченным чем-либо, всегда какой-то голос в застенке черепа шептал комментарии, замечания и предупреждения. Теперь этот голос был заглушен шумом ревущих волн.  
Командор подумал в этот момент, что, возможно, никогда не умрет, что бы ни говорил об этом любой опыт. Потому что неважно, сколько ты видел смертей – когда ты сам чувствуешь настолько сильно и остро, возможно ли представить хоть на миг, что когда-то все это закончится абсолютным небытием.  
Мысль, с которой Норрингтон рухнул в пропасть, была абсурдной, как приходящие под большой дозой алкоголя откровения, и столь же всеобъемлющей: мой разум и есть предвечная вселенная, потому что как представить то, что лежит за его окоемом…. И, стало быть, я – море.  
Кажется, командор говорил – такие слова, которых никогда раньше не произносил. Даже и не знал, кажется, о существовании таких слов. А теперь как будто открылись какие-то внутренние переборки. Защита дала течь, засовы слетели.  
Воробей в его руках был жилистым, гибким и горячим, как печка.  
Словом, то был день, когда Норрингтон сошел с ума. Причем сделал это так, как делают все волевые люди – очень решительно и обстоятельно. 

***  
Воробей держал в ладонях астролябию. На висках виднелись черные полосы – следы размазанной краски.  
\- Я сбегу, и ты это знаешь, – он посмотрел на астролябию и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А я буду тебя искать, – пожал плечами Норрингтон.  
\- Не будешь.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Я намерен взять тебя с собой, – небрежно отозвался Воробей.  
\- А почему это, мистер Воробей, вы считаете, что я соглашусь на…  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, – пообещал Джек и вжал голову в плечи, с притворным ужасом глядя на двери.  
«Нужно было вставить в шпагу в скобы», подумал Норрингтон. А потом решил, что это уже не важно – все равно результат был бы один. Даже если бы было меньше свидетелей масштаба его падения. Мысль эту он додумывал уже при открытых дверях.  
А на пороге стояли двое матросов-конвоиров – явились, очевидно, на странные звуки из капитанской каюты.  
То, что представилось им на полу этой каюты, способно было поколебать веру в военно-морские силы Англии. Потому что среди разбросанных вещей сидел командор в распахнутом мундире и без парика. А рядом с ним, тоже на полу, развалился пират – на нем из одежды была только выцветшая повязка на голове.  
\- У нас мало времени, – сказал Воробей, когда они, все так же молча, отступили в коридор.  
Норрингтон почувствовал себя подхваченным мощным и неумолимым течением.  
Командорскую шпагу он оставил в каюте. Подумал мельком – заведу саблю. Кривую.  
…На «Отчаянном» тропическим цветком распустился пышный, невероятный скандал. Такие вещи на флоте пересказывают годами, наделяя новыми подробностями к каждому новому исполнению.  
Смятение, которое испытала команда, было так велико, что они немного пришли в себя, лишь когда все пираты, быстро перебирая руками и ногами, перелезли на свой корабль по буксирным канатам, и немой бородач принялся эти канаты деловито рубить.  
На капитанском мостике «Жемчужины» стояли рядом Джек Воробей и командор Норрингтон с непокрытой головой. Высыпав на верхнюю палубу, матросы и офицеры смотрели на них во все глаза.  
\- Мистер Норрингтон! – капитан Гамильтон перегнулся через фальшборт кормы. – Вы пойдете под трибунал!  
Поднявшийся бриз раздул паруса.  
\- Немедленно вернитесь!  
Норрингтон развел руками и улыбнулся.  
\- Господа, мушкеты к бою!  
Команда «Отчаянного» стояла недвижно. Не то не оправилась от шока, не то отказывалась стрелять в своего, уже бывшего, командора.  
Перерубленные тросы упали в воду, длинно потянулись за английским фрегатом.  
\- Лево руля! К пушкам!  
Джилетт открыл рот, глядя то на Гамильтона, то на «Жемчужину». Переглянулся с артиллерийским унтер-офицером. Канониры даже не думали заряжать пушки.  
\- Мистер Норрингтон, я буду вынужден доложить… – конец фразы унес поднявшийся ветер.  
\- Я все равно решил оставить службу во флоте, – отозвался Норрингтон.

***  
Время, когда он был счастлив, Норрингтон помнил до обидного плохо. Сказывались обильные алкогольные возлияния, непривычно масштабные для нетренированного организма командора. Или же дело было в другом – память предпочитала сохранять не конкретные события и ситуации, а ощущения.  
Данные рецепций – все пять чувств, которые натура дала человеку для восприятия мира. Шум волн, голос с непередаваемыми модуляциями, смех. Бело-голубые тропические острова, алые закаты, распятые в небесах большие птицы, долго следующие за кораблями, чтобы после исчезнуть. Ветер в лицо, соленые брызги, прикосновение кожи к коже, теплый прибой. Душный запах смолы от деревянного настила, густой и терпкий – рома. И вкус рома. Везде.  
Эмоции – все, которые задолжал судьбе Джеймс Норрингтон за годы своей размеренной, подчиненной строгим правилам жизни. Во взрослом состоянии он, наверное, ни разу не смеялся в голос. Потому что джентльмены не хохочут в голос, закидывая голову. А вот джентльмены фортуны – сплошь и рядом.  
На Тортуге они поселились в маленьком домике, который часто служил Джеку перевалочной базой. Хозяйка, дородная и крикливая матрона, была готова прощать квартиранту любые странности за звонкую монету, и Воробей ни разу не пытался опробовать на ней свои чары – в основном потому, что была она все же слишком дородна и не слишком молода (Воробей называл ее «мой сухопутный квартирмейстер»). Кроме этого, он дорожил ею в контексте деловых отношений («Количество гостеприимных домов в портовых городах отчего-то все время уменьшается»).  
Норрингтон, словно ударенный по голове тяжелым, не задумывался сперва даже о своем статусе среди местной публики – тем более что команда «Жемчужины» не могла не оказаться в курсе их с Джеком отношений. Теперь у Норрингтона появился шанс узнать немного о пиратских обыкновениях в этой области. Выяснилось, что кое-кого за содомию на море протягивали под килем, а кому-то прощались любые причуды. Очевидно, в полуязыческих закрытых сообществах это бывает, рассудил Норрингтон в краткую минуту рефлексии. Настоящие пираты чтят кодекс, но самые настоящие из пиратов – не чтят никаких кодексов.  
Взяв курс на Тортугу и оставив «Отчаянный» далеко позади, они взяли на абордаж торговый корабль и потом неплохо провели время, сбывая награбленное. Пока деньги не кончились, все шло прекрасно. И было прекрасным даже немного после.  
Сначала Норрингтона посещала мысль: о чем мы будем разговаривать? Оказалось, что искать тем для разговора не нужно, да и легкий снобизм бывшего флотоводца был преждевременен. Воробей обладал куда большим объемом знаний, чем можно было предположить исходя из его занятий, и определенным остроумием с легким налетом абсурда. Еще он мог болтать без передышки почти неограниченное количество времени. Джек Воробей был как карнавал. Каждый жест, каждое движение, каждое слово – маленькое представление.  
Когда он смотрел на море в солнечный день, его темные, почти черные глаза просвечивало насквозь, и они светлели, делались золотисто-карими, цвета крепкого рома.  
Если бы Норрингтона спросили, влюблен ли он – он бы не смог ответить. У него не было таких слов. Это очищенное, вышитое кружевами «влюблен» было где-то там же, что и «достойная девушка», «составить партию» и другие подобные им конструкции.  
Он был болен Джеком – как тропической малярией. Или пьян им, а, может быть – отравлен. И просто жил с ним. И был счастлив, хотя ощущал иногда, что счастье это заимствованное, украденное – у флота, у морали и порядочности, у собственной судьбы. Но все равно почти не верил, что когда-то это может закончиться.

***  
Норрингтон, голый по пояс, умывался из кувшина в маленьком внутреннем дворе. Над головой висело полное южных звезд небо. Капли стекали на широкие листья растения, названия которому бывший командор не знал. Кружились над цветами ночные насекомые. Спугнув их, мелькнул свет. Длинный мерцающий прямоугольник упал на землю – Джек стоял на пороге со свечой.  
\- Постоянное мытье вызывает кожный зуд, ты знаешь?  
\- Это отсутствие мытья вызывает, – Норрингтон фыркнул, пригладил руками мокрые волосы.  
\- При наличии тренировки – нет. Иди уже, я сейчас засну.  
Силуэт Воробья исчез с порога.  
Норрингтон прихватил кувшин и последовал за ним.  
В комнате было жарко, бился в сетке на окне добрый десяток ночных бабочек – и какое-то крупное насекомое со слюдяными крыльями. Норрингтон лег на тяжелые, чуть влажные простыни.  
Джек моментально перекатился поближе, закинул колено ему на бедро. Он был горячий, и от этого становилось еще жарче, но Норрингтон не находил в себе силы отлепить его от себя.  
Ночи бывали до крайности душными. Воробей, который почти всегда спал на суше голым или почти голым, вносил в это свою лепту. Порой казалось, что сам воздух сплошь мокрый. Норрингтону снилась Англия, снился снег. А вот Джек ему никогда не снился. Да и к чему бы, если вот он, рядом – возится, толкаясь коленом, тянется к бутыли и пьет лежа, иногда даже без рук – закидывая голову, зубами удерживая горлышко. (У Норрингтона этот трюк вызывал опасения, он думал – вдруг Джек однажды захлебнется. Тот уверял, что это была бы отличная смерть.)  
\- Хочешь? – блестящее горлышко рядом.  
\- Нет, – Норрингтон покачал головой.  
\- Надо, – строго сказал Воробей, и пить пришлось.  
\- Как команда? – спросил бывший командор.  
Вопрос проистекал из следующего. Доход от удачного морского грабежа был давно растрачен, и теперь люди Воробья начали понемногу роптать и волноваться. Порой они околачивались по соседству, а кое-кто даже имел наглость предлагать Норрингтону мотивировать капитана на новые пиратские подвиги. Иные полагали, что дела обстоят наоборот – Норрингтон исполняет роль якоря для разомлевшего на суше капитана.  
Воробей, услышав как-то раз такие речи, разбил о голову их источника бутылку (пустую). У того вылетел от удара искусственный глаз. Поймав глаз, Воробей впихнул его в зияющую глазницу хозяина. Инцидент, казалось, был исчерпан. Однако недавно снова пошли разговоры о том, что «Жемчужина» до неприличия долго не выходила море – передавал Гиббс, который и сам выражал нечто, похожее на нетерпение.  
\- Нормально, все нормально… – рассеянно сказал Воробей, глядя в сторону. И вдруг неожиданно мягко добавил: – Пей, Джеймс.  
Потом Норрингтон пытался в деталях вспомнить все события той ночи, но мало что удавалось. Только отдельные образы, смазанные движения, теплые блики на терракотовой коже. Выпавшая из руки пустая бутылка – покатилась по полу, ударилась о резной сундук, остановилась.  
Джек увернулся от потянувшегося к его лицу Норрингтона. И вдруг оказался на нём, уселся верхом. Наклонился – тяжелые волосы упали, защекотали косами, ударила по щеке подвеска. Норрингтон положил руки ему на бедра, ощутил под пальцами твердые бедренные мышцы, которые двигались в такт колебаниям их тел.  
Норрингтон гладил его, водил руками по коже, думал, что это все каждый раз – как впервые. Сейчас – особенно. Потому что Воробей был непривычно тих, и в его затененных глазах мерещилось что-то потустороннее. Terra incognita, далекие берега, странные широты, которые так бесконечно влекут только оттого, что удаляются, как только ты подходишь ближе. Как горизонт.  
Позже, проваливаясь в сон, он продолжал обнимать Джека. Запомнил ощущение от клейма на запястье – вспухшая плоть под пальцами, застарелый, но все же выступающий след. Это было последним. Потом – только уютная чернота.  
Проснулся Норрингтон после полудня. Солнце стояло в зените. А вот Джека Воробья не было нигде. И не было его одежды и сапог. И шляпы. Норрингтон распахнул сундук – пусто. Прошел из спальни с разбросанной постелью в соседнюю комнату, кабинетик – тут Воробей писал долговые расписки. Из кабинетика пропали две бутылки рома и компас Воробья. Зато на столе лежало немного денег. Ровно столько нужно было, чтобы оплатить комнаты на неделю вперед (Норрингтон в тот же вечер пропил все, решил узнать, каково это – пить в одиночку).  
Финальную, самую сокрушительную, пропажу Норрингтон, все еще до конца не веря, обнаружил в гавани. Стоял, одетый кое-как, обалдело шатаясь и глядя на причал, где еще вчера была пришвартована «Черная жемчужина».  
\- Где «Жемчужина»? – спросил страшным голосом, схватив за полуоторванный рукав какого-то забулдыгу.  
\- Так отчалила на рассвете, – радостно осклабился тот. – Капитан Воробей с командой ушел к дальним широтам. 

***  
Тортуга пахла рыбой, жарой, тропическими цветами.  
Бывший командор королевского флота Норрингтон перестал следить за горизонтом.  
Он не будет в ожидании смотреть на него с берега – это удел женщин и слабых людей. Теперь, на минуту вынырнув из тяжкого марева, Норрингтон точно знал, что нужно делать.  
Арендовать корабль. Или же, по милому выражению Джека, реквизировать корабль.  
Ему известны нравы и привычки Воробья. И он найдет его – или же узнает наверняка, что тот пропал, сгинул в своих проклятых широтах, что «Жемчужина» разбита о камни, и нет теперь самого красивого из пиратских кораблей.  
Ему известны также торговые пути и навигационные тайны Ост-Индской компании – в пути команде будет, чем заняться. Теперь это уже мелочь.  
Главное – найти Воробья. Что он будет делать потом, Норрингтон сам не знал наверняка. Убьет его? Возможно. Причинит боль. Но это не главное. Главное – взглянуть сначала в его глаза, хотя бы один раз. И спросить лишь одно: почему.  
Норрингтон чувствовал, что неуклонно спивается.  
В том, что случилось между ними, было столько всего безумно-пронзительного и захватывающего. Как будто изменился весь мир, и даже все, что не было Джеком, не было связано с Джеком – все равно оказывалось связанным с ним. Но если изъять из истории эту похожую на удар красоту, эти чувства, заставлявшие Норрингтона пять недель захлебываться миром, то выходила очень гнусная история скандального свойства.  
Командор английского флота самовольно покинул вверенный ему корабль, отпустил пирата, которого должен был доставить в форт, участвовал в грабеже судна. Прибыл в пиратскую столицу и сожительствовал с проходимцем. А потом – решив додумывать до конца, Норрингтон был вынужден сжать руки в кулаки до боли – потом этот проходимец его бросил. Оставил в двусмысленном, позорном положении, на потеху всей Тортуге.  
Неясным было одно – если тогда, на «Отчаянном», Джек преследовал исключительно практические цели, то зачем понадобились эти недели после?.. Почему он сразу после освобождения не вышвырнул соблазненного командора за борт? Это было бы милосерднее и подарило бы тому прозрение куда раньше.  
Норрингтон съехал от хозяйки. Не было сил оставаться там, где бывал Джек, спать одному в этой постели.  
Воробей сломал ему жизнь. Или сделал что-то такое, вследствие чего Норрингтон сломал свою жизнь собственными руками.  
Бывший командор понял, что теперь не остановится ни перед чем. Будет бороздить моря, гоняться за «Жемчужиной» по всем параллелям и меридианам, будет держать курс прямо на белые пятна карт. Все, что угодно.  
Но Джек ему не снился, все еще не снился.


	2. Part Two

В таверне «Веселая Плейона» было гнусно в той же мере, в какой и обычно. Рекой лился ром, плясали под звуки расстроенных инструментов, и, само собой, кого-то били.  
За маленьким столом сидел, то и дело прикладываясь к бутыли, Джеймс Норрингтон. Перед ним помещался дешевый письменный прибор и лежала бумага.  
\- Что же, тут записывают в команду? – перед столом замаячила сизая физиономия старого пирата Оливера Крамора по прозвищу Бочка.  
\- Здесь, – Норрингтон ткнул пальцем в лист. – Поставь подпись.  
Крамор с трудом ухватил перо – такой изящный инструмент непросто было удержать в его толстых пальцах. Бочка заметно покачивался.  
\- Постойте-ка, – в глазах пирата мелькнул последний проблеск здравого разумения, – а верно ли говорят, что мы идем за Джеком Воробьем, чтобы спросить с него долг? – произнося последние слова, он отступил от столика, а руку с пером чуть ли не занес за спину.  
В зале кто-то гоготнул.  
\- Совершенно верно, – лицо Норрингтона не дрогнуло. – Ставьте крест здесь, мистер Крамор.  
\- Так разумно ли это, я вот о чем думаю? – Бочка почесал в затылке.  
\- А я уже записался, – раздосадовано сказал еще какой-то пропойца, поднимая голову с локтевого сгиба.  
Норрингтон обвел зал тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.  
\- Мы найдем его. И заберем самое дорогое, что у него есть – «Жемчужину».  
Бочка переминался с ноги на ногу в нерешительности.  
Норрингтон встал. Его лицо было мрачным, как буря.  
Когда он шарахнул недопитой бутылью рома о край стола, Бочка коротко и горестно вскрикнул. Ромом обрызгало и бумаги, и потрепанный камзол Норрингтона, но тот не обратил внимания.  
\- Господа! – Норрингтон шагнул на лавку, потом – на стол. Он выглядел совершенно пьяным, но не шатался, и голос его был ровным, хотя и сиплым, – Есть здесь те, кому должен Джек Воробей?  
Таверна замерла на миг, но сразу же взорвалась ревом и гомоном. Кто мог предположить, что у Воробья будет столько кредиторов. Кто-то тряс пустым кошельком, кто-то – деревянной ногой.  
\- Мы заставим его отчитаться в долгах и выплатить их, – сказал Норрингтон.  
Сейчас, стоя на залитом ромом столе как на постаменте, он напоминал себя прежнего. Или же странный гротеск, пародию на себя самого – спутанные волосы, вместо мундира – камзол с оторванными пуговицами в пятнах от рома… и расправленные плечи, чеканный шаг по грязным доскам. Осанка, приобретенная в годы службы, была неотчуждаема, как навеки вправленный в позвоночник стальной каркас.  
\- Вот капитан, который в безумии поспорит с Джеком, – уважительно сказал Бочка и поставил в бумагах размашистый крест.  
Пираты кинулись к столу, толкаясь локтями. Отпихнули к стойке мстителей послабее – двух девок в ярких платьях не первой свежести и молоденького юнгу со светлыми волосами.  
Мало кто из этого сброда мог написать свое имя – в результате лист покрылся косыми крестами и стал похож на детский рисунок кладбища.  
Норрингтон высился над всем как монумент. Так, несгибаемо твердым, он и свалился навзничь. Бочка, назначенный квартирмейстером, обнаружил, что капитан мертвецки пьян. 

***  
«Жемчужина» украшала собой пустую береговую линию, четким темным абрисом выступая на фоне ярко-голубого моря. Остров, к которому она пристала, лежал вдалеке от торговых путей и был необитаем, так что найти его оказалось непросто.  
Что могло понадобиться здесь Джеку?.. Впрочем, какая разница. Главное – что нужно от него Норрингтону.  
Прошло уже несколько месяцев, на протяжении которых бывший командор, а ныне капитан пиратского корабля «Протей», бороздил морские просторы, то нападая на след «Черной жемчужины», то теряя ее из виду. Иногда Воробей был совсем близко. Однажды «Протей» нагнал «Жемчужину» в открытом море, но подойти близко не смог – быстроходный корабль Воробья ушел, не сделав ни единого выстрела, всецело полагаясь на ветер. На миг Норрингтону показалось, что он видел в подзорную трубу фигуру Джека на мостике. Двинуться за ним следом помешала разыгравшаяся вскоре непогода, а потом прибитому бурей к берегам Эспаньолы «Протею» пришлось спешно улепетывать от превосходящих сил испанцев.  
Заходя на Тортугу, чтобы поправить свое положение и починить плохонький, несмотря на грозное название, корабль, Норрингтон выяснял, что здесь Воробей давно не появляется.  
И, наконец, после этих недель поисков, после иссушающих штилей, бурь и бесплодных надежд… вот она, «Черная жемчужина».  
…Норрингтон шел по кромке прибоя. Пена лизала сапоги.  
Здесь странно пахло – откуда-то из-за деревьев, из-за большой скалы, ветер приносил к берегу сладковатый, чуть острый запах. Шафрановая глубина, ванильные нотки, что-то приторно-густое… Обогнув скалу, Норрингтон остановился.  
В романах в таких местах обычно случаются длинные вступления, призванные подготовить встречу. Реальность не дала Норрингтону никакой передышки.  
Прямо на белом песке спиной к нему сидел Джек Воробей, скрестив ноги так, как это делают османцы или индусы.  
Далеко впереди пираты тащили к берегу какие-то ящики и мешки. Мешки и были источником запахов. Норрингтон узнал Гиббса, Коттона и многих других. Над всем этим реял коттоновский попугай, оглашая берег резкими раскатистыми выкриками.  
\- И кто же у нас здесь? – поинтересовался Джек в пустоту, не поворачивая головы. – Я сбегал от тебя прежде?  
\- Не стоит притворяться, – сказал Норрингтон, у которого пересохло в горле.  
\- Да-да, я видел ваш корабль, мистер Норрингтон, – Джек, наконец, обернулся. – Что за скверная посудина. 

***  
Бывший командор знал, что нужно держать себя в руках. После первых ужасных недель на Тортуге, когда все мысли были о том, как заработать на аренду судна или как его украсть. После этих месяцев в плаваниях с мерзавцами, когда Норрингтону пришлось примерить на себя роль пиратского капитана и делать много вещей, о которых не хотелось вспоминать. После всех проклятий, которые он шептал в пропитанные крепким алкоголем сумерки… После всего этого смотреть на Воробья как когда-то было нельзя.  
Но смотреть по-другому он разучился.  
Джек изменился за эти месяцы. В волосах, которые раньше волной спадали на плечи, сделалось больше косичек, теперь вся прическа Воробья состояла из этих похожих на войлочные прядей. Наверное, он совсем перестал причесываться. И глаза накрашены сильнее, чем прежде.  
Норрингтон опустил взгляд. Песок под солнцем казался пронзительно белым.  
\- Наслышан о ваших подвигах, – продолжал Джек все тем же слегка небрежным тоном. – Грабеж на море и на суше. И как вам новая карьера?  
На деле грабежей было не так-то много. Норрингтона, в отличие от его команды, куда больше интересовала погоня за «Жемчужиной».  
Норрингтон улыбнулся иронично и нехорошо.  
\- Ты… Вы полагаете, нам больше нечего обсудить?  
На секунду губы Воробья искривились, но сразу же как будто рябь прошла по его лицу, и оно приобрело обычное глумливое выражение. Джек округлил глаза в притворном испуге и всплеснул руками:  
\- О, боги, да это же ангел мести!  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, – хрипло сказал Норрингтон. – Все это время…  
\- Не желаешь купить у меня пряностей? – Воробей углубился в изучение своих ногтей. – Тут перевалочный пункт контрабанды. Поэтому на острове пахнет, как в корсаже у торговки специями. Весьма чувственно.  
\- Прекрати паясничать, – попросил Норрингтон.  
Ему казалось, что внутри вибрирует, истончаясь и натягиваясь, какая-то струна. Тоньше. Еще тоньше. Вот-вот лопнет, порежет, хлестнув.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Скажи мне, почему ты это сделал.  
\- Что? – Джек подергал себя за тонкий ус.  
\- Ты знаешь. И зачем было… всё это.  
Воробей принялся кусать ноготь. Выставил руку, растопырив пальцы, полюбовался.  
\- Это была игра. И ты проиграл, – сказал Джек странным, как будто даже рассеянным тоном. – А что до нашей маленькой семейной идиллии на Тортуге… У всех есть свои слабости, знаешь ли. Мне хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новое.  
Струна лопнула.  
Норрингтону стало страшно. Страх был похож на порыв ледяного ветра. Так скручивает узлом внутренности у теряющего равновесие над черной водой.  
Он ожидал от себя ярости, гнева, но вместо этого… Оказалось, что чувства, которые заставили его пойти на связь с Воробьем, никуда не делись. Это он думал на протяжении всех этих месяцев, что в его душе нет ничего, кроме ненависти, горечи и желания отомстить. Он мог сколько угодно проклинать себя за глупость и презирать, но его все так же тянуло к Джеку. Даже теперь.  
\- Хочешь запоздало защитить свою честь? – поинтересовался Воробей.  
Норрингтон молча выхватил шпагу. 

***  
Воробей, все еще сидевший, скрестив ноги, поднялся с места удивительным образом – распрямившись, как пружина, без помощи рук. Норрингтон видел на островах, так вскакивали сидевшие вокруг костра черные дикари, одновременно разворачиваясь и вмиг оказываясь к огню спиной.  
\- Что же, постараюсь дать удовлетворение, – Воробей по-шутовски отсалютовал.  
Что у него за боевая стойка, подумал Норрингтон. Поза кажется почти расслабленной, это совсем не похоже на английскую фехтовальную школу. Вообще на позицию не похоже.  
Сталь ударилась о сталь.  
Норрингтон не понимал уже, что делает. Хочет ли он убить Джека? И, главное – может ли?  
Впрочем, убить того было непросто. Норрингтон наступал на Воробья, теснил его к линии прибоя. Тот легко парировал, уворачивался, выгибался невозможным образом, блестел глазами… и не делал никаких по-настоящему опасных выпадов.  
Это стало походить на оскорбление.  
\- Дерись, черт тебя возьми! – рявкнул Норрингтон и отсек Воробью косичку с бусиной.  
Тот продолжал уклоняться, целая серия уже по-настоящему опасных финтов Норрингтона была сделана впустую. Воробей отбил его шикарную кварту, взглянул из-под летящих волос.  
\- Атаковать вас, мистер Норрингтон, – выдохнул только слегка запыхавшийся пират, – вполовину не так действенно, как предоставить вас самому себе.  
Норрингтон, наконец, остановился. В пылу битвы он не заметил, что к месту сражения подошли пираты Воробья – пялились с безопасного расстояния, ухмылялись. За спиной у Норрингтона маячили его собственные люди, спускавшие шлюпки. Была надежда, что этим обзор заслоняет скала.  
В любом случае, все пираты смотрели, как он мечется по щиколотку в песке, отчаянно пытаясь ранить бывшего любовника.  
Норрингтон скрипнул зубами и с яростью вогнал шпагу в ножны. Резко развернулся и почти побежал к «Протею». За спиной кто-то из пиратов засвистел. Пена пузырилась. Волны, накатывая, смывали глубокие следы.  
Норрингтон пришел к готовой пристать шлюпке по пояс в воде, ухватился за борт, махнул: разворачивайтесь.  
\- Капитан, мы что же, не будем брать боем «Жемчужину»? – гундосо спросил пират, которого называли Седло.  
Такую кличку ему дали, само собой, не за красоту, а за жуткий проваленный нос. Норрингтон, подозревая в этом одну из последних стадий люэса, предпочитал держаться от Седла подальше.  
\- Нет! – Норрингтон заставил себя не оборачиваться.  
\- Капитан, говорили-то, что будет, чем поживиться от Воробья…  
\- Давайте отобьем у них пряности!  
\- Что же мы, даром за ним гонялись?..  
\- Дозвольте хотя бы вдоволь пресной воды набрать!  
\- Молчать! Всем молчать и грести! – взорвался Норрингтон. – На корабль, живо! Отплываем немедленно!  
Если бы он не был настолько поглощен своими переживаниями, то заметил бы, как переглядывались между собой матросы. Но бывшему командору было не до того.  
Когда «Протей» огибал стоящую на якоре «Жемчужину», Воробей, который с верхней палубы руководил погрузкой, замахал шляпой.  
\- Был рад видеть, Джеймс!  
Последние остатки самообладания слетели с Норрингтона. Он окончательно потерял над собой контроль. Перегнувшись через фальшборт, как хозяин таверны, орущий вслед сбежавшим посетителям, переваливается через подоконник, Норрингтон что было силы заорал:  
\- Будьте же прокляты! Прокляты, слышите! Вы самый недостойный проходимец, из тех, кого я знаю!  
Джек Воробей хохотал. Держась за снасти, он еле стоял на ногах. Взмахивал руками, как тропическая птица – крыльями, и снова сгибался от смеха. Сверкание его зубов ослепляло даже отсюда.  
\- Главное, что у вас был шанс меня узнать!  
Норрингтон обессилено взялся за бакштаг, закрыл глаза. Видел красный туман – собственные веки изнутри. И почему худшие дни в моей жизни всегда такие солнечные, подумал он.  
\- Какой курс? – мрачно спросил Бочка.  
\- Подальше отсюда.  
Норрингтон был уверен, что видел Воробья в последний раз. 

***  
На «Протее» зрело восстание. Норрингтон об этом не догадывался, попросту не обратив внимания на то, как странно притихла команда. После отплытия из бухты не было слышно ни обычных грубых песен, ни криков вроде: «Слезьте со шканцев, черти полосатые!»  
Следовало, конечно, подумать о курсе, о том, чем кормить экипаж и о множестве других вещей. Капитан «Протея» не нашел ничего лучше, чем закрыться в каюте и откупорить малый бочонок рома. Он не слышал, как пираты копошились в арсенале, как вязали канаты и тащили по палубе что-то тяжелое.  
Сейчас худшим для Норрингтона было вот что. Снова увидев Воробья, он понял: одного искреннего взгляда, одного жеста хватило бы, чтобы он вернулся к Джеку. Бросил бы своих людей – отдал бы им корабль, и пусть катятся к дьяволу. А сам поднялся бы на «Жемчужину».  
Как славно, что ждать от Джека чего-либо искреннего не приходилось.  
Да что же это за наваждение! Норрингтон уронил голову на стол. Он же не вещь, в конце концов!  
Не вещь… Он хуже вещи. Ту хотя бы используют и бросают, справедливо не принимая во внимание наличие у нее воли и чувств.  
Наука, впрочем, не знает пока, чувствуют ли что-нибудь вещи – Норрингтон подумал об этом, вторично подставляя стакан к бочонку. Может статься, что движение атомов в любой материи рождает переживание себя – отчего же нет?  
Переживания последней ракушки казались ему сейчас завиднее тех, что выпали на него долю.  
Когда дверь в капитанскую каюту начали высаживать, Норрингтон почувствовал искреннее удивление. Отмахнулся от появившихся на пороге сизых физиономий, как от неуместных видений: не до вас сейчас.  
Пираты, подготовившиеся к тому, что встретят сопротивление, удивленно переглядывались. При виде капитана, пустым взглядом буравившего пространство, они слегка растеряли раж.  
\- Эй, мистер Норрингтон, – подал голос Бочка, – мы тут посоветовались и решили… Капитан-то у нас совсем плохой на голову.  
\- Да! – поддержал его Седло, в каждой руке державший по мушкету. – Что обещали нам про «Черную жемчужину»?  
\- А когда мы в последний раз хорошенько грабили?!  
\- Мы без дела по морям мотаться не согласны!  
Норрингтон поднялся.  
Пираты попятились, застряли в дверном проеме. Кого-то придавили.  
\- Это наше дело с капитаном Воробьем, – сказал Норрингтон.  
И услышал себя как будто со стороны, с какой-то новой, более низкой нотой.  
У него изменился голос. Появилась трещинка, или хрипотца. Так теперь будет всегда, понял Норрингтон. Всю отмеренную ему жизнь – не так-то много, скорее всего.  
Пираты чуть осмелели.  
\- До ваших дел с Воробьем нам интереса нет, – заявил Седло, глядя упрямо и неприятно. – Известно, какие это дела. Мы про такое знать не желаем.  
\- Пошли вон, – сказал Норрингтон тихо.  
Пираты не двигались.  
\- Вот мы и смекнули, – Бочка глянул на Норрингтона с каким-то даже сочувствием, – что от вас, сэр, толка не будет. Надо бы нам попрощаться.  
Они начали подступать, и Норрингтон успел еще положить руку на эфес шпаги – то есть, он думал, что нащупывает эфес, а нащупал пустоту, потому что шпага осталась у бочонка.  
\- Вы не смеете! – бросил бывший командор, но сразу же осекся.  
А почему, собственно, не смеют? Это на флоте можно было уповать на субординацию, грозить гауптвахтой и трибуналом. А здесь прав тот, у кого сила.  
Или хитрость, как у Джека. Сколько раз собственная команда подумывала выкинуть Воробья за борт. Однако ни разу не выкинула.  
Норрингтон особым красноречием не обладал, а хитрость считал понятием, недалеко ушедшим от подлости.  
Поэтому он просто выдохнул: «Ааа, к черту!», и успел, кажется, разбить кулаком чей-то нос, прежде чем его скрутили, схватили сразу впятером, потащили.  
Поделом мне, подумал Норрингтон.  
На верхней палубе толпились все, кто не участвовал во вторжении в каюту разжалованного капитана. Они встретили его улюлюканьем и криками.  
В эти минуты Джеймс не хотел смотреть на окружавшие его лица – испитые, с мешками под глазами, с раззявленными ртами, полными гнилых зубов. Он смотрел на море. Оно было нежно-голубым, с легкими белыми пенным завихрениями. По левому борту маячил желтый островок – возле него вода казалась бирюзовой.  
Норрингтон вспомнил, как пишут морские пейзажи девушки из хороших ямайских семей. Сидя в колониальных домах в светлых платьях, чередуя занятия живописью с игрой на клавикордах, рисуют синие акварельные разводы, потом мелкие мазочки белилами: «Скажите, похоже выходит, командор?» Элизабет рисовала так.  
\- Сюда, кэп! – гогот, свист, грязные руки тащат, хватая за камзол.  
Сегмент фальшборта, крепившийся на петлях, был распахнут, как калитка. Из этих гостеприимных воротец в море тянулась доска.  
\- Давай, давай!  
\- Сюда его!  
\- Передадим привет Джеку от вас, сэр!  
Норрингтон отпихнул хватавшего его за локти пирата и сам вступил на доску. Шаг, другой – вот уже борт судна позади, и доска начинает прогибаться.  
\- Сэр!  
Норрингтон обернулся, узнав голос Крамора.  
\- Так положено, – Бочка швырнул ему кожаный сверток. – С одной пулей, все по кодексу.  
Пираты притихли – отчего-то никто не пытался кольнуть Норрингтона шпагой или ударить по доске. Наверное, было что-то очень древнее и почти торжественное в этом обряде, когда капитан, пусть даже свергнутый во время бунта, прощался с кораблем.  
Норрингтон поймал сверток, почти машинально сунул за пазуху.  
А потом – доска чуть спружинила, как трамплин – прыгнул в море. 

***  
Остров, который пираты определили своему бывшему капитану в качестве могилы, был совсем небольшим – за пятнадцать минут Норрингтон обошел его целиком. Сухая трава, несколько растущих группами кокосовых пальм.  
Воды на острове не было. Значит, оставалось недолго.  
Норрингтон сел в тени пальмы. Уставился на лежащие в песке сапоги. Те были еще чуть влажными, как и камзол, зато вся одежда на теле уже успела высохнуть. Рубашка после морской воды задубела и кололась от крошечных кристалликов соли, раздражала плечи. Норрингтон не снимал ее только потому, что казалось – иначе кожа под солнцем лопнет, как кожура переспелого фрукта.  
Норрингтон посмотрел в сияющее, безоблачное небо. Затягивать все это не имело смысла.  
На камзоле лежал кожаный мешок. Норрингтон развернул его, еще чуть влажный, вытащил пистолет. Бочка не соврал, тот был заряжен и курок заботливо взведен.  
Норрингтон заглянул в черное дуло и попробовал подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. О чем-нибудь, что любил.  
Он любил море – и холодные воды своей родины, и эту бирюзовую даль южных широт, такую жестокую и спокойную. Море оставалось частью судьбы даже когда Джеймсу случалось его проклинать.  
Вся жизнь была здесь.  
Величественные испанские галеоны за миг до залпа, запах ружейного дыма. Блестящая темная кожа рабов из Сенегала, звон их кандалов и длинные, протяжные песни о свободе, так не похожие на песни белых. Судно без флага на горизонте: «Пираты!», фальконеты с чугунными ядрами, картечь, абордажные крючья, сабельный лязг.  
И над всем этим – косой луч, который делает волны прозрачно-зелеными, а черные глаза окрашивает в цвет ямайского рома.  
Норрингтон постарался выгадать минуту, когда мыслей о Воробье не будет. Хотелось уйти в паузу между ними.  
Ничего не получилось. Воробей, даже отсутствующий, умудрился отравить ему таинство прощания с жизнью.  
Норрингтон выругался, прижался затылком к пальме, быстро приставил дуло к подбородку и нажал на спусковой крючок.

***  
Тогда, на Тортуге, Норрингтон вступил в совершенно новые для себя отношения. Дело было даже не в пиратстве, мужеложстве и прочем, хотя Джеку часто удавалось заставить его краснеть. Даже наедине. Особенно – наедине: «Что ты творишь?». «Да ладно тебе… вот в Алжире это никого не удивляет».  
Дело было в самом опыте сожительства ( _преступного_ сожительства, хотя здесь даже это оказалось не так важно) с кем бы то ни было. В постоянном ощущении близости, перераставшем – хотя Норрингтон вряд ли согласился бы признать это – в ощущение принадлежности.  
До Воробья можно было дотрагиваться в любой момент. И Джек дотрагивался до него – иногда очень бесцеремонно.  
За всю свою жизнь Норрингтон не имел ничего похожего на отношения такого рода. В своем опыте общения с женщинами нестрогих правил он никогда не доходил до регулярности – одна, две встречи. Это оставляло кислый привкус на языке и сонную тяжесть под утро – Норрингтон очень не любил себя в такие моменты.  
Если же говорить о девушках из общества, то их, само собой, он никогда бы не поставил даже в компрометирующую ситуацию, не говоря уже о том, чтобы…  
Да, как-то раз Норрингтон был помолвлен.  
В любом случае, весь опыт прошлого был совершенно бесполезен.  
…Воробей предавался любимому занятию – валялся на кровати и пил. Из одежды на нем имелись только закатанные по колено штаны, не слишком чистые. Норрингтон с профилактическими целями схватил его за голую лодыжку. Не смог пройти мимо просто так.  
Джек дрыгнул ногой:  
\- Гром тебя разрази, Джеймс! Я занят серьезными вещами.  
\- Что это?.. – Норрингтон провел пальцами по щиколотке Джека.  
На коже, поднимаясь от щиколотки к икре, виднелись застарелые шрамы – как будто когда-то здесь зияла рваная рана. Шрамы давно уже побелели, но отличались по фактуре от остальной кожи. И волосы на этом участке не росли.  
\- Акула, – Воробей сделал страшные глаза, – мы не сошлись с ней в одном вопросе. Потом я все-таки ее зажарил. Занятно есть акулу, которая ела твоих спутников.  
Норрингтон не выдержал, поморщился.  
\- Полагаю, ты это выдумал. Но все равно неприятно.  
Джек опустил ресницы, улыбаясь.  
Это его выражение лица действовало на Норрингтона безотказно. Он сам не заметил, как оказался на коленях перед кроватью. Провел руками по ноге Джека, забрался под широкую штанину, поднимаясь пальцами выше, по бедру.  
Воробей обхватил его руками, заваливая на себя. Прошептал, щекоча ухо:  
\- Если однажды твоя кровь пролилась в воду… Ты будешь во всех морях.  
В который раз Джеймс поразился тому, как темное, языческое, в сущности, мышление Воробья порождает удивительно точные и поэтичные максимы.  
Никто, конечно, не учил пирата теориям бесконечно малых частиц. Не с кем ему было поговорить о растворении вещества, о сроке годности корпускул. И все же…  
Волосы Джека имели свойство быть повсюду и в смысле способности собирать предметы работали как небольшая рыболовная сеть. Лезли в рот, оказывались на тех участках кожи, к которым хотелось прижаться губами – шея, плечи, грудь. Норрингтон запутался в тонких косах пальцами и теперь силился их высвободить, боясь дернуть слишком сильно.  
\- Ты же проливал кровь в море? – уточнил Воробей.  
Он выглядел так, словно шутил, но одновременно был серьезен.  
\- Да, – Джеймс, передумав выпутывать пальцы, потянул за длинные пряди.  
\- Значит, там мы с тобой вместе… навсегда.

***  
Когда он открыл глаза, все было по-прежнему. Шумел прибой, чуть покачивались широкие листья.  
Норрингтон медленно поднял руку, коснулся пальцами затылка – но там, вместо проминающегося, полного обломков костей крошева, пачкающего светлый ствол пальмы, были жесткие от морской воды волосы. Затылок был цел. Как и нижняя челюсть.  
Джеймс вспомнил, как глотать. Вышло скверно – продрало горло.  
Ковырнул пальцем курок, откинул крышечку полки – так и есть, порох промок и высохнуть еще не успел. Норрингтон вытряхнул его в ладонь, аккуратно рассыпал на камзоле. Закрыв глаза, начал прикидывать, через какое время сможет, наконец, застрелиться.  
И увидел как наяву лицо Джека, когда тот, сидя на песке, обернулся. Серьезный, почти строгий вид – и сразу же эта усмешка: «Что за скверная посудина».  
Норрингтон понял, что хотел свести счеты с жизнью не из-за того, что оказался на необитаемом острове без воды и пищи. А из-за Воробья.  
После чего решил, что предпочтет медленную и мучительную смерть от обезвоживания. С другой стороны, после того, как ему напечет голову, он начнет бредить. И тогда без Джека будет не обойтись.  
В общем-то, оно уже началось. Сухость во рту мучила все больше. Теперь еще и глаза начали сохнуть. Как будто естественной влаги стало не хватать. Перед глазами появились какие-то искристые точки – ускользающие тени сингапурского фейерверка, цветные мушки на самом краю обзора.  
Солнце сползало к горизонту бесконечно медленно.  
Хотелось есть. Слегка подвело живот. Норрингтон с тоской подумал о безвкусных галетах с «Протея». Но с жаждой голоду было не сравниться. Даже затхлая вода из трюмов казалась сейчас благом – она темнела, бурела, и там извивались, скручиваясь тугими колечками, какие-то крошечные прозрачные твари. От нее тошнило, экипаж болел дизентерией. Но это все равно была питьевая вода.  
Часа через три Норрингтон попытался добраться до кокосовых орехов. От раскачивания неспелые орехи падать не желали. С тем, чтобы забраться на пальму, тоже ничего не вышло – кружилась голова, давало о себе знать обезвоживание.  
Совершенно обезумев, Норрингтон ссыпал на полку просохший порох. Попробовал прицелиться – рука словно плыла в воде. Пальнул в плотную гроздь. Сбить кокос не получилось – зато две штуки разлетелись вдребезги, так и не упав. На лицо Норрингтона попали брызги. Несколько кусков разбитых орехов упали на песок. Схватив кусок покрупнее, Джеймс впился в него, высасывая влагу. Кокосовое молоко было кислым и неприятным на вкус.  
Можно было продолжать эксперименты и попробовать снова влезть на дерево, но с каждым часом Норрингтон чувствовал себя все слабее. Да и чем ему помогут эти чертовы кокосы? Продлят мучения на несколько часов?..  
Он вошел в море по колено. Смотрел – не приплывут ли какие-нибудь морские черепахи.  
Побродив в воде у берега, он порезал босую ногу о коралл. Кровь в воде была похожа на красный дым. Сразу же защипало в месте пореза, но Норрингтон не мог заставить себя оторваться от этого зрелища. Голова была пустая и гулкая, как судовой колокол.  
Он вспомнил, как один матрос на «Протее», ныряя возле рифа, поранился обо что-то. Скорее всего, то был не коралл, а ядовитый игольчатый гад, которые в обилии водились на подступах к здешним островам. Вскоре нога у пирата распухла, края раны потемнели, а сама она испускала зловоние. Его лихорадило, под кожей ноги при нажатии ощущался мерзкий треск – блуждающий гнилой воздух, верный признак гангрены. Седло, который больше любил, чем умел ампутировать конечности, предложил отнять ногу палашом, и Норрингтон ушел с палубы. Но еще до экзекуции раненый пират скончался.  
Вспомнив эту историю, Джеймс нашел в себе силы выйти из воды. И сразу же подумал, что запущенная гангрена просто не успеет украсить его последние часы.  
Потом он сполз по стволу пальмы, сел. Крутанул на пальце бесполезный пистолет. Сухими воспаленными глазами всмотрелся в горизонт. Там разливался закат невероятной красоты – небо стало красно-оранжевым, блестящая дорожка до самой линии прибоя ложилась сверкающей лентой золотых бликов.  
Норрингтон впал в тяжелое сонное забытье, больше похожее на обморок.  
И вот теперь ему впервые приснился Джек Воробей. Не теперешний, густо накрашенный и равнодушный, а тот, полугодичной давности – с глазами цвета рома. 

***  
Норрингтона выворачивало наизнанку. Он цеплялся за перила деревянных мостков, глядя в темную воду.  
Но противно не было, было весело. Веселье это представлялось не вполне здоровым, однако его степень отвлекала от мыслей о его качестве.  
Чужие пальцы сжимали виски, отводили назад волосы.  
\- Английские флотоводцы совсем не умеют пить, – сокрушенно сказал Джек, обхватывая его за грудь.  
\- Иди… иди к черту! – Норрингтон широко махнул рукой, желая не то пихнуть Воробья в плечо, не то указать ему предполагаемое направление, где обретался черт, и его занесло.  
\- Пошли, – обхватив за плечи, Воробей потащил его по набережной.  
Зайдя в «Плейону» и умывшись, Норрингтон почувствовал себя немного лучше. Прогулка по вечерней Тортуге продолжалась, а всеобщий кутеж набирал силу. Недавно в гавани пристали разом три пиратских корабля, и сбыт ценностей, плавно переходящий в попойку, закружил порт в веселом разгуле.  
Какой-то пьянчуга, не умея разойтись на узкой улочке, толкнул Норрингтона в плечо – тот развернулся и хотел было выяснить отношения, причем начал со слова «сударь», но Воробей, смеясь, потянул его дальше.  
На маленькой площади недалеко от набережной развернулся стихийный рынок. По-настоящему ценных вещей тут не было – они ушли в карманы пиратских капитанов или в сундуки перекупщиков. А вот вещи подешевле продавцы награбленного вывалили на лотки. Публика копалась в них и азартно торговалась. Иногда какой-нибудь пират, которого перекупщик звал в свидетели, громогласно подтверждал, какого разбойного труда стоило получить ту или иную вещь, что должно было естественным образом сказаться на ее ценности.  
Джек обежал всю площадь, везде сунул нос и несколько раз издал возглас узнавания. Успел поругаться с одним продавцом-голландцем, обозвал того помойным псом, дерущим втридорога, и щелкнул по носу.  
Норрингтон медленно брел мимо прилавков. Резная мебель, дешевая посуда, какие-то тряпки. И ведь всем этим владели когда-то конкретные люди. Что с ними теперь – стали жертвами пиратов, были вынуждены вернуться без гроша в свой порт?  
Ножи, вилки – из кают-компании. Вещи из разоренной кормовой ракушки – в таких испанцы часто устраивали туалетную комнату для капитана.  
Норрингтон, еще не успев отойти от пьяной одури, подумал: надо бы купить домой рукомойник. Может быть, даже выйдет заставить Джека им пользоваться.  
Рукомойник. Домой. Заставить Джека.  
О, боги. То есть – о, Господи.  
Норрингтон быстро перешел к соседнему лотку, перед этим воровато оглянувшись на Воробья. Тот болтал с какой-то девкой, так и этак пристраивавшей себе к прическе грошовые шпильки и размышлявшей, что ей пойдет больше. Воробей, кажется, вызвался дать несколько советов. Норрингтон, даже убедившись, что заигрывания такого рода для Джека мало что значат, все равно не мог смотреть на них спокойно.  
\- Джек!  
Сверкая зубами, Воробей двинулся к нему.  
Норрингтон не стал смотреть, как тот идет через площадь. Походка Воробья действовала на него как жароповышающее даже в людном месте.  
Уткнулся взглядом в краденый товар. Меж хлама лежали книги – несколько штук, довольно дешево изданных. Ни каменьев, ни позолоты, даже без кожаных переплетов. Что было вполне естественно, потому что с позолотой на развале они бы не оказались.  
Норрингтон вытащил одну книгу из стопки, пролистнул.  
\- И что тут такое? – спросил Джек из-за спины.  
\- Монтень, – растерянно сказал Норрингтон скорее для себя самого.  
С него слетели от удивления остатки хмеля. «Michel de Montaigne. Les Essais», гласила обложка. Сомневаться не приходилось.  
Остальные книги представляли из себя посредственные романы на французском и испанском, но тут… Норрингтону случалось видеть это издание – двухтомное. Здесь же была только первая книга, второй том до Тортуги не добрался. Интересно, с какого корабля попало сюда это сочинение?..  
Воробей подцепил одну из книг, полистал, нахмурив брови, чтобы отобразить всю значимость совершаемого действия, но быстро соскучился.  
\- Пошли, Джеймс.  
\- Постой. Эй, сколько берешь за книгу? – Норрингтон повел Монтенем в воздухе.  
Продавец, заподозрив по выговору человека из образованных, немедленно заломил высокую цену.  
Норрингтон чуть было не заплатил, но Джек не дал ему поступить поспешно.  
\- Это Тортуга, смекаешь? – Воробей перегнулся к продавцу через лоток, закачались цветные бусины в волосах. – Здесь покупают порох, ром и хорошие плетки. А с книгами тебе нужно ехать в другое место. Ты поедешь ради пяти штук?  
\- Нет, – сказал перекупщик, почесывая в затылке, и можно было поверить, что он в самом деле не поедет.  
В результате Воробей сбил цену вполовину, и Норрингтон неожиданно для себя оказался обладателем «Опытов», которые читал до этого довольно давно, еще в юношеские годы.  
Ночью, сидя в колченогом кресле, он листал их, думая, что сто лет назад мсье Монтень, хоть и являясь французом, весьма глубоко проник в тайны людской природы.  
Воробей подкрался, благоухая свежим ромом, походил по кабинетику, напевая про грязную шайку бесов морских. Потом уселся на ручку кресла, бесцеремонно полез через плечо Норрингтона, закрывая обзор болтающимися побрякушками.  
\- Этот твой Монтень – гасконец? – спросил подозрительно.  
\- Вроде бы, а что?  
\- Знал я одного гасконца. Из гвардейской роты кардинала.  
\- Откуда ты мог знать гвардейца кардинала?  
\- Это было в Ла-Рошели. Возили контрабанду из Африки, – рассеянно сказал Воробей и сделал руками какой-то пасс, очевидно, призванный иллюстрировать то, что происходило тогда в Ла-Рошели. Не удержавшись, чуть не упал Норрингтону на колени.  
Потом уставился в книгу и неожиданно вполне сносно прочитал несколько слов.  
Заинтригованный, Норрингтон заставил Воробья рассказать, на каких языках тот может изъясняться и читать.  
Выяснилось, что Джек немного знает по-испански и по-португальски и довольно бегло говорит по-французски. Похоже, передвижения с контрабандными товарами близ французских портов не прошли даром.  
Мало того, однажды Норрингтон слышал, как Воробей ругается с хозяйкой, щедро пересыпая свою речь голландскими словечками, выговорить которые, по мнению Джеймса, было бы не под силу и самому черту. То же думал Норрингтон и по поводу китайских слов – этот язык, по его мнению, способна была породить только истинно варварская цивилизация. А Джек – ничего, выговаривал эти дьявольские звуки и, присовокупляя к ним жесты и гримасы, даже мог с грехом пополам объясняться.  
Словом, у Воробья были выдающиеся способности к языкам, которые не получили должного развития лишь по причине дурного воспитания.  
\- Это все лишь _благодаря_ моему дурному воспитанию, милый Джеймс, – ухмыльнулся Воробей, когда Норрингтон поделился с ним этим соображением. – Однажды у меня было всего несколько секунд, чтобы объяснить кое-кому в Сингапуре, почему меня не нужно убивать. С тех пор я знаю немного по-китайски.  
По-английски он читал свободно – особенную любовь испытывал к многосложным словам, хотя запоминал их не с первого раза. С книгами, как правило, не сталкивался – чаще имел дело с картами, долговыми расписками и обвинительными приговорами. Поскольку приговоры ему подписывали, в числе прочего, во французских портах и на берегах Эспаньолы, мог прочитать некоторые французские и испанские слова. Пиетета Джеймса к латыни и греческому не разделял, считая мертвые языки, на которых уже некому соврать, совершенно бесполезными.  
Норрингтон слушал его и чувствовал, как уголки губ против воли расползаются в стороны.

***  
Солнце шло к зениту медленно и величественно. Норрингтон щурил глаза и видел вместо него восходящий в небо крест. Он полулежал, привалившись к пальме, и пытался сглотнуть. Он чувствовал свое сердце – раньше незаметное и неощутимое в клети ребер, теперь оно как будто увеличилось в размерах, и можно было ощутить биение.  
Мысли текли спутанные и бестолковые, перемежаясь картинками непрошеных воспоминаний – эти сменяли друг друга, как в волшебном фонаре.  
Обветренные, покрывшиеся коркой губы шевельнулись сами собой: я – Джеймс Норрингтон, я командовал ямайской эскадрой. Я – Джеймс Норрингтон…и снова, снова, чтобы найти себя, нащупать в этом безвольном теле, которое неизвестно, удастся ли еще поднять. Иногда случалось что-то вроде мгновенной вспышки, он узнавал себя, усилием воли отлеплял от растворяющих чувственных ощущений свой разум. Но потом многократно повторенное имя перестало что-либо значить, стало чужим, как любое другое. Как имя из списков погибших, которые зачитывали на плацу форта. Минута молчания – тень от штыка часового сдвигается в сторону.  
Как давно все это было. Как недавно. Меньше года назад.  
Я умру здесь, на этом просоленном клочке суши, сказал себе Джеймс. И ничего не почувствовал. Только болело горло и тяжело, как кузнечные мехи, двигались легкие.  
Крутилась в голове абсурдная фраза, когда-то давно засевшая в памяти, не оставлявшая с тех самых пор, когда… когда…  
 _Я – море._  
Мы – море. Вместе – во всех морях. И никогда.  
Джеймс проваливался куда-то в пустоту, падая между ячеями сетки параллелей и меридианов – туда, где у него больше не было ни сознания, ни имени. И это казалось ему освобождением.  
Много позже, разлепив веки, он увидел контуры «Черной жемчужины». И совершенно не был изумлен. Снова попробовал закрыть глаза, потому что смотреть на этот корабль не хотелось, несмотря на всю его красоту. «Жемчужина» появлялась в его видениях уже не в первый раз, удивить бывшего командора ей было нечем.  
Опознать происходящее как реальность его заставили звуки голосов. Из нечленораздельного бубнения они превратились в нормальную речь, потом стали знакомыми. Чьи-то грубые руки трясли Норрингтона, тащили его на поверхность.  
Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, произнося короткое имя.  
Конечно, нет.  
Когда он открыл глаза, над ним, заслоняя солнце, нависала широкая, испитая физиономия. Сияла лысина, обрамленная жидкими полуседыми волосами. Между толстых губ мелькнули дурные, редко растущие зубы:  
\- Сэр! Эй, сэр, просыпайся!  
\- Да он живой ли? – опасливо спросил второй голос, более тонкий.  
\- Я тебе покажу – «неживой»! Смотри, шевелится.  
\- Воды ему дай!  
Да, хотел сказать Норрингтон. Дайте мне воды, воды, воды. Но вместо этого получился только тихий сип, и он всерьез испугался, что навсегда разучился говорить по-человечески.  
Грязные руки поднесли к его рту небольшой бурдюк, наклонили. И он на время забыл обо всем на свете. Глотал, глотал пресную воду, пока не заболело в желудке.  
\- Э, нет, больше не надо пока, – бурдюк пропал.  
Движение, ругань, мелькание солнечных пятен и теней перед глазами. Джеймс почти не чувствовал чужих касаний, заметил только, что центр тяжести сместился. Потом разглядел удаляющийся от глаз белый песок.  
\- Не роняй мистера, дурень, а то капитан с нас три шкуры сдерет!  
Норрингтона подняли, потащили, а он обмяк и сомлел. 

***  
В следующий раз он пришел в себя уже под скрип уключин, ощущая покачивание. Он был в лодке, и Пинтель и Раджетти (теперь сомневаться не приходилось, именно этот фиглярский дуэт пришел ему на помощь) везли его на «Жемчужину».  
Воробей отправил их, приказав доставить Норрингтона на корабль – выходило так. Норрингтон был в этот момент так измотан, что на какие-либо чувства по этому поводу сил уже не оставалось. Он просто пытался привыкнуть к тому, что теперь проживет еще немного.  
Пираты вели беседу, не замечая, что Норрингтон пришел в сознание. Говорили о нем.  
\- Из-за чего сыр-бор? – спрашивал Пинтель.  
\- Дело вот какое, – обстоятельно начал одноглазый Раджетти, который обожал что-нибудь объяснять. – Мистер Норрингтон настиг нас возле острова Пряностей, но они повздорили с капитаном.  
\- Повздорили – это значит, не сошлись? – уточнил Пинтель и хохотнул басом.  
\- Воистину так. Не сошлись во мнениях и не сошлись вообще. То есть, обратно. После чего…  
\- Да не брызгай ты, песья рожа!  
\- Это из-за того, что ты частишь.  
\- Это ты гребешь медленно.  
\- Нет, ты…  
\- Да дьявол с ним, рассказывай дальше.  
\- Так вот… – с удовольствием продолжил Раджетти. – Вскоре Джек велел идти к Галапагосам. А потом на одном из безымянных островков углядел Норрингтона.  
\- И что?..  
\- Известно что, – сказал Раджетти туманно и со значением.  
\- Да что тебе известно, дурья башка! – возмутился Пинтель, и Норрингтон был с ним солидарен.  
\- А хотя бы то, что капитан сутки подряд на мостике стоял с подзорной трубой, – заявил Раджетти.  
\- Может, тошнило капитана ночью, вот он и стоял, проветривался.  
\- Когда это бывало, чтобы капитана тошнило?  
\- Мне другое любопытно. Как Джек узнал, что Норрингтона на острове-то высадят?  
\- Это узнать немудрено было. Пиратский капитан из командора никудышный. Два раза в день моется.  
Норрингтон подготовился в очередной раз испытать возмущение, а потом решил, что Раджетти прав. Так что возмущение относилось только к бесцеремонности, с которой это было произнесено.  
Но дальше было еще хуже.  
\- Так что теперь станется? – задал Пинтель весьма животрепещущий вопрос.  
\- Мистер Норрингтон будет пытаться сделать так, чтобы все было по правилам чести. Хотя, что это за правила, я лично не знаю, – услышав это, Джеймс даже глаза открыл, и как раз успел увидеть, как Раджетти осклабился, довольный своей речью. – Ну, а что у Джека на уме, никому не известно.  
\- Тоска-а… – только и успел протянуть Пинтель прежде, чем Норрингтон, с мучительной гримасой приподнявшись на локте, запустил в них пустым бурдюком.  
Раждетти, тонко вскрикнув, выронил весло, и обязательно упустил бы его, если бы не уключина.  
\- Сдурел, сэр? Лежал, как мертвый, и вдруг кидается, – буркнул Пинтель.  
\- Не болтайте о том… в чем не смыслите, – прохрипел Норрингтон.  
Пираты не слишком устрашились – вряд ли полуживой Норрингтон с обгорелой кожей внушал им достаточный трепет – однако замолчали и весь остаток пути только переглядывались.  
По трапу он поднимался почти самостоятельно. На палубе подхватил за локоть Гиббс, сказал по привычке: «Командор!», и Норрингтон глянул на него исподлобья.  
А на шканцах стоял сам капитан Джек Воробей – смотрел на потерпевшего бедствие, сложив руки на груди.  
Что было потом, Норрингтон помнил плохо. Он взялся рукой за снасти, а потом осел на дощатую палубу. Перед глазами качнулось небо, в котором упруго раздувались черные паруса. 

***  
«Черная жемчужина» шла на Тортугу. Экипаж был доволен, потому что успел соскучиться по этому славному порту – в последние несколько месяцев Джек Тортуги избегал. Контрабандные специи и награбленный товар сбывали в других местах.  
Норрингтон радостного настроения, охватившего пиратов, не заметил, потому что после падения на палубе оказался в горячке. Почти двое суток он лежал в тяжелом полусне, с раскаленным лбом и неподъемными руками.  
Судового лазарета на «Жемчужине» не водилось. В традиционном для него месте – в носовой части под баком, возле камбуза – у Джека была оборудована дополнительная провиант-камера, где хранился ром. Впрочем, в трюме ром тоже хранился. И в капитанской каюте.  
Норрингтона положили в каюте старпома. Гиббс ночевал тут не всегда, засыпая порой на нижней палубе с матросами или же в местах, экзотичность которых была пропорциональна возлияниям – под открытым небом на свернутом канате, в кубрике между мешками сухарей.  
Норрингтон вел рукой по влажному лбу, смотрел, как во время боковой качки катается по полу пыльная пустая бутылка. Засыпал и снова просыпался.  
Ему снова приснился Воробей. Снилось, что он входит, почти невесомо ступая по раскачивающемуся полу, садится на край койки. Смотрит, чуть прищурившись, лицо непривычно серьезное, и как будто… остановившееся. Касается его лба – очень легко, осторожно. И говорит:  
\- Бедный мой Джеймс.  
Словом, сны были странными и ничего общего с реальностью не имели.  
В реальности был Гиббс – приходил, копался в рундуках, поил Джеймса из стакана, приподнимая затылок.  
Когда Норрингтону страшно захотелось есть, он понял, что болезнь отступила.  
Казалось сначала, что настил проминается под ногами. Потом это прошло. Норрингтон побродил по галереям и палубе, покачиваясь, в расстегнутой рубахе. Потом застегнул рубаху. Надел камзол. И все стало почти нормально.  
Джек реял на капитанском мостике, раздувая полы одеяния на поворотах, а в оставшееся время сидел в своей каюте, и, как несложно было предположить, глушил ром.  
Но избегать друг друга до самого порта не получилось. Они столкнулись на верхней палубе, возле носовой части, где Норрингтон бездумно смотрел на волны. Джек повертел в быстрых пальцах подзорную трубу. Потом наставил ее на Норрингтона.  
\- Мистер Норрингтон, мое почтение. Как поживаете?  
\- За исключением того, что я чуть не умер – вполне терпимо, – ответил тот и без обиняков спросил: – Я должен тебя поблагодарить?  
Воробей сложил губы трубочкой:  
\- Можешь попробовать.  
\- Спасибо, – Норрингтон коротко кивнул.  
Немного помолчали.  
\- С отборной швалью, что ты набрал в команду, такой исход был неизбежен, смекаешь?  
\- Да, наверное.  
Норрингтон не понимал, зачем нужен этот разговор и чего хочет Джек. Глаза того в наступающих сумерках были темны.  
По идее, после всего произошедшего говорить с Воробьем вообще не следовало.  
\- У Седла дурной нрав. И вообще, не люблю сифилитиков.  
Воробей высунул язык, как часто делал, если речь шла о чем-то, ему противном – впрочем, корча такое лицо, он, скорее, изображал отвращение, чем в самом деле его испытывал.  
Норрингтон сам Седла терпеть не мог, но чувство противоречия заставило его сказать:  
\- Твои выездные комедианты не многим лучше.  
\- Они хотя бы не злые.  
Норрингтон знал, что должен держать себя в руках. Но тут вспомнилось бесцеремонное обращение Пинтеля и Раджетти, и как на острове Пряностей весь этот сброд смотрел на его с Джеком поединок.  
Рука взметнулась к несуществующей шпаге, схватила воздух, сжалась в кулак… остановилась прямо перед лицом Воробья.  
\- Тебе доставляет удовольствие меня унижать? – процедил Норрингтон.  
\- А ты любишь меня бить, – пожал плечами Джек. – У всех свои маленькие изъяны.  
Не отрывая взгляда от занесенного над ним кулака, медленно ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. Эту усмешку, одну из самых порочных в его богатом арсенале, было невозможно забыть. Кулак разжался сам собой.  
\- Не паясничай, – попросил Норрингтон.  
\- Всего лишь самозащита.  
Это было уже за гранью человеческого разумения.  
\- Какая, к черту…  
Воробей отвернулся, обратил к Джеймсу профиль, глядя на запад, где ушедшее солнце оставило красноватый росчерк вдоль горизонта. Ветер трепал его волосы, стучал по плечам прядями с бусинами. В полутьме лицо Джека казалось мягче – сглаживались наглость и разболтанность, сумеречные тени увеличили глаза.  
От желания дотронуться до него ныли кончики пальцев. Таким странным казалось, что когда-то это было естественно, а теперь перед ним совершенно чужой человек. И просто коснуться его уже невозможно – поднимутся тонкие подвижные брови, лицо станет насмешливым или высокомерным: «Да, мистер Норрингтон?»  
Жалкий вопрос, вопрос проигравшего, жертвы, замер на губах. «За что?»  
\- Что я сделал тебе, Джек?  
Норрингтон ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что произошло.  
Впервые на его памяти Джек Воробей промолчал. Взметнулась сборчатая пола камзола – Воробей стремительно удалялся с палубы.  
На рассвете «Жемчужина» вошла в гавань.

***  
\- Заживем теперь! – Раджетти, приплясывая на мостках, подбросил в воздух холщовый мешок, испускавший пряный шафрановый запах.  
\- Как обычно, пропьем, – заметил Пинтель.  
\- Так я этому и радуюсь, – пожал плечами Раджетти, обнимая мешок.  
\- Только попробуй уронить это в воду, – ласково сказал проходивший мимо Воробей, и Раджетти судорожно сглотнул, дернув тощим кадыком.  
Норрингтон к этому времени уже много знал о принципах пиратского дележа добычи. С полученной разбоем вещи пират получал лишь часть дохода, остальное шло в общий котел – на ремонт корабля, на снаряжение и порох. Было подозрение, что команда Воробья многое утаивает – при одном взгляде на каторжные рожи тех же Пинтеля и Раджетти такой вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
На «Протее» Норрингтон отдавал своим людям больше половины выручки, к перекупщикам сам не ходил – посылал квартирмейстера. Что же до присваивания мелких вещей, то отслеживать подобное он и вовсе брезговал.  
…Отходя от горячки в каюте старпома, он разговорился на эту тему с Гиббсом, который как раз подсчитывал доход, выводя на бумаге корявые значки.  
Гиббс только кряхтел и качал головой:  
\- Ну какой из вас капитан, сэр.  
\- Я полагал, что дурное отношение рождает ответное скотство, равно как и великодушие возвращается своим подобием.  
\- И много к вам в жизни вернулось вашего великодушия? – пробурчал Гиббс, возя пером по бумаге.  
\- Свобода в действиях должна дарить человеку ответственность.  
Гиббс обернулся, пощипывая бакенбарды.  
\- Ответственность перед кем?  
Норрингтона вопрос поставил в тупик.  
\- Перед собой… Перед своей совестью, в конце концов.  
\- Перед своей совестью пират всегда чист. А вы с них не спрашивали. Так перед кем же им было бы отвечать?  
Норрингтон не знал, что сказать.  
Мешать сюда Господа точно не следовало. За Библию пираты брались только когда на излете делирия принимали собственные паруса за порхающие над морем души умерших. Тогда как в повседневной жизни слово Божие особенного применения не находило.  
\- Может быть, перед другим? – предположил Джеймс.  
\- Перед кем другим?.. – не понял Гиббс.  
\- Перед любым другим. Перед другим человеком ты понимаешь, что в универсуме не один, – говорить было не очень легко, язык еще чуть заплетался, и горло было как после шлифовки, но у Норрингтона появилось ощущение, что он схватил за хвост какую-то очень важную ускользающую мысль. – Всегда есть кто-то, с кем можно соразмерить свои дела. Понять, дурно ты поступаешь или нет.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы толкуете, – заявил Гиббс, – но зато знаю нашего брата. Пираты такой народ, что если их не припугнуть, как следует, не будет от них вам уважения. Вы это, наверное, сами смекнули, пока по доске шли. Так что если перед кем ответ и держать, то только перед тем, кто может подвесить тебе к ногам свинец да бросить за борт.  
\- А кто-то еще говорит о естественной морали как о подлинном образце нравственности, – сказал Норрингтон в пустоту.  
Гиббс прицокнул языком, решив, что больной снова бредит.  
Перо скрипнуло и оставило на бумаге длинный потек чернил.  
\- Перо нужно очинить получше. Дай сюда, я помогу.  
\- Куда вам, сэр, лежите…  
Гиббс хотел сказать еще что-то, но передумал и только сокрушенно развел руками.  
Он вообще имел свойство смотреть на Норрингтона с сожалением, как на малахольного. Завелась у него такая манера еще давно, с того самого незабываемого дня, когда командор перешел с «Отчаянного» на «Жемчужину», сложив с себя таким образом звание. А в то время, пока Норрингтон, поправляясь после своего пребывания на необитаемом острове, квартировал в его каюте, Гиббс и вовсе начал проявлять довольно трогательную заботу – во всяком случае, когда был не совсем пьян.  
…Норрингтон стоял, глядя на крепость Вассера. Вещей у него не было никаких – только одежда, причем ворот рубахи был надорван, а цвет камзола определялся непросто. Стоять с пустыми руками и пустыми карманами посреди порта было странно. Но уже почти привычно.  
\- Эй.  
Норрингтон обернулся.  
Солнце светило из-за спины Джека – темные волосы обвел по контуру рыжевато золотившийся нимб.  
\- Могу я спросить… – Джек подвигал бровями, – куда ты направляешься?  
\- В «Веселую Плейону». Остановлюсь пока там.  
\- У тебя нет денег.  
\- Значит, буду носить воду.  
\- Тебе не идет роль водовоза, Джеймс, – протянул Воробей, и от этого протяжного «Дже-еймс» захотелось немедленно утопиться.  
\- Тебя это не должно заботить, – Норрингтон развернулся, готовясь уйти, но Джек схватил его за рукав.  
Норрингтон резко вырвал руку. Мимо шли люди, тащили поклажу, переругивались. Кое-кто косился с интересом.  
Рядом, открыв рот, любопытствовал мальчик, продававший с лотка морскую рыбу. Джек сделал ему страшные глаза – мальчик засмеялся. Джек улыбнулся – мальчик испуганно заморгал и чуть не зарылся в свою рыбу с головой.  
\- Я тут подумал, возможно, ты позволишь мне отвести тебя к старушке ван Хаутен, – сказал Воробей, сосредоточенно рассматривая мелких рифовых окуней.  
Норрингтон криво усмехнулся.  
\- Не горю желанием туда возвращаться.  
\- Воспоминания тебе неприятны?  
\- Неприятными они стали позже.  
Воробей расширил глаза, шагнул, придвигаясь ближе, почти вплотную. От близости его тела по позвоночнику привычно пробежал холодок, и даже, несмотря на жару, мурашками пошла кожа.  
\- Я прошу тебя, – сказал, заглядывая в глаза.  
Норрингтон выругал себя непроходимым дураком уже по дороге к голландке. Драться с Воробьем он мог, а вот спорить – так и не научился. 

***  
Госпожа ван Хаутен из Утрехта была женщина во многих отношениях удивительная. Помимо стати, высокого чепца и звучного голоса удивительно в ней было то, как она, продолжая оставаться добропорядочной лютеранкой, умудрилась найти свое место в жизни Тортуги.  
Норрингтон размышлял об этом, глядя на распятие, висевшее на стене в кухонном помещении, возле изразцовой печи. Джек кухней почти не пользовался – если варил иногда рыбу или морских черепах, то разводил костер во дворе.  
Норрингтон оценивающе осмотрел длинную лавку – искал место для ночлега. В спальне была только одна кровать. Ему она была хорошо знакома – от скрипящих досок днища до резных набалдашников.  
На подушке по утрам оставались длинные каштановые волоски – их можно было наматывать на палец, гадая по буквам на свой последний порт. Многие моряки (те, что грамотные) делали так, ночуя у любовниц. Раньше Норрингтон относился к таким суевериям с легким презрением. Потом начал находить в них своеобразную поэзию.  
«…Ливоно, Порт-Ройял… Отлично, умру близ Порт-Ройяла». «Дай сюда. Это мой волос. И вообще, умирать нужно в открытом море».  
Это воспоминание само принесло его в спальню. Остановившись в дверях, он смотрел, как Джек, сидя на кровати с ногами, мазал глаза – возил насурьмленной кисточкой по векам, сверяясь с треснутым зеркалом в деревянной раме.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Норрингтон подошел, следя за тем, как двигаются его пальцы.  
\- От солнца. Море меньше слепит. Попробуй, тебе понравится, – Воробей полез к Норрингтону с кисточкой.  
Норрингтон отпрянул, отмахнулся.  
\- Это я уже слышал. Но на ночь-то зачем?  
\- Про запас. Завтра рано вставать.  
Поднял глаза – свеженакрашенные, глубокие.  
\- Можешь быть спокоен, Джеймс. Завтра меня здесь не будет. Сделаю кое-какие дела, загляну к оружейнику… я ему должен денег, но пока отдавать не собираюсь… а потом «Жемчужина» снова уйдет в плавание.  
Норрингтон сказал на это вовсе не то, что хотел:  
\- В плавание после суточной стоянки в порту? Твои люди взбунтуются.  
\- Мои – нет.  
Порыв теплого ветра раздул густую москитную сеть, служившую также занавеской. Заколыхалось пламя свечей, чернота в углах комнаты дрогнула.  
\- Думаю, после нашего полугодичного морского состязания, я тебе смертельно надоел, – предположил Воробей.  
Определенно, равнял он по себе.  
\- Я не хочу тебя видеть, – почти честно сказал Норрингтон.  
\- Вот видишь, как удобно все устроилось, Джейми, – Воробей подмигнул, хотя губы не улыбались. – Я заплачу хозяйке вперед. У тебя будет время, чтобы найти себе занятие. Вся Тортуга, конечно, будет хохотать – капитан Джек Воробей платит вперед. Но чего не сделаешь ради старого друга…  
\- Не утруждай себя. К тому же ты не знаешь, каково это, когда над тобой хохочет вся Тортуга, – Норрингтон чуть не скрипнул зубами от присвоенного ему статуса «друга».  
\- Ты винишь в этом только меня?  
Он был прав. Даже теперь Норрингтон все еще знал, что не может позволить себе быть несправедливым.  
Тогда выходило, что нужно ненавидеть себя. Джеймс давно уже освоил это искусство. В конце концов, он сам перешел тогда на «Жемчужину», позволил утянуть себя в яркий, сумасшедший водоворот.  
Но точка невозврата была пройдена еще раньше – в каюте Норрингтона, когда он позволил себе чуть помедлить. Позволил себе продлить ускользающее мгновение, чтобы почувствовать его вкус – впервые в жизни. Позволил волосам Джека коснуться своей руки. И это привело к крушению.  
Воробей спал у него на плече много ночей подряд. А потом предал его – легко, бестрепетно, почти невинно. И смеялся на капитанском мостике – так хохотал, что хватался за живот.  
\- Ты же знал все с самого начала, – Воробей развел руками. – От бесчестных людей можно ожидать только обмана. И в этом я тебя не обманул.  
Норрингтон в очередной раз захотел ударить его – разбить подвижный рот, увеличить количество золотых зубов. Наверное, это желание отразилось у него на лице, потому что Воробей поднялся и, выставив вперед ладони в защитном жесте, пошел в обход.  
Но потом вдруг замер. Приблизился, покачивая бедрами, чуть отклоняя корпус назад, и сразу же – придвигаясь недопустимо близко.  
\- Дже-еймс…  
\- Оставь меня в покое, – почти взмолился Норрингтон.  
Воробей прикрыл глаза, разом как-то обмякнув и расслабившись. Сказал тихо и невпопад:  
\- Знал бы ты, что говорит мой компас…  
\- Твой компас сломан.  
\- Вот и я так думаю, – непонятно ответил Воробей.  
И качнулся к Джеймсу – не прикасаясь руками, даже вовсе их не поднимая. Просто придвинулся очень близко, уничтожив зазор, коснувшись скулой чужой щеки.

***  
Поздно, хотел сказать Норрингтон. Но чувствовал – нет, еще не поздно.  
Непоправимо – может быть. Но не поздно.  
Сходя с корабля утром, он думал какое-то время, что все кончено. Что все, наконец, перегорело. Так нет же – Воробей подошел, схватил за руку так, что скрутило низ живота, заговорил, потащил к себе. И снова нахлынуло от сердца густое, талое, невоздержанно затопило грудь, распирая ребра.  
Норрингтон с готовностью попадался в ту же ловушку, полностью осознавая, что делает, и сам себе изумляясь. Он знал, что одного прикосновения будет достаточно, чтобы сделать происходящее неостановимым. Но не мог, или не хотел, отступить.  
Может быть, потому что знал, что это – точно навсегда.  
Завтра Воробей уйдет в море. И все закончится.  
Он вдохнул запах Джека – терпкий, густой. Вот почему от него все время так пахнет, понял Норрингтон, вспоминая остров Пряностей. Только вот к другим пиратам этот запах отчего-то не так цепляется…  
А вот свежим алкоголем не пахло. Что-то было не так. Догадавшись, в чем дело, Норрингтон удивился. Джек был трезвый.  
Норрингтон проклял себя за то, что всегда уходил с палубы, когда пираты отрубали раненому товарищу гангренозную ногу. Нужно было учиться опыту. В один прием перерезать мышцы – кругом, прямо до кости, оттянуть тряпкой кровящие ткани, распилить кость. И прижечь – огнем или ромом.  
Тело, глупое, безвольное, имело свои воззрения по этому вопросу – неуклонно потянулось навстречу главной в жизни бывшего командора беде. Руки сами легли на спину Воробья, погладили лопатки, начали перебирать волосы. Бедра прижались к бедрам, и Норрингтон почувствовал пульсацию в висках. И стук собственного сердца, как тогда, когда он умирал от жажды на острове.  
А потом он почувствовал чужое сердце.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь… – прошептал Джек ему в ухо.  
\- А я – нет.  
\- Просто забудь, слышишь? Хотя бы ненадолго. Я всегда так делаю.  
Иногда все прошлые обиды сгорают и осыпаются шелухой. Так вот, все было совсем не так. Но прежде чем Норрингтон смог что-нибудь возразить, Воробей дернул его к себе, прижался горячим ртом, сминая его губы в неаккуратном, быстром поцелуе.  
Норрингтон отвечал так же жадно, почти грубо. Он только сейчас понял, как безумно соскучился по этому.  
Камзол Джека полетел на пол, раскинув рукава, как падающий человек – руки. Перевязь, размотавшись, отправилась вслед за ним. Норрингтон дернул в стороны распахнутый ворот рубашки Джека, потом полез под нее снизу. Кожа Воробья на ощупь была такой, что сводила с ума. Хотя, если подумать, что тут могло быть особенного – просто старые шрамы, частые касания морского ветра…  
Джек толкнул его на кровать, и Норрингтон обреченно, облегченно рухнул на нее. Но тут же попробовал встать. Джек надавил ему на плечи руками, усаживая обратно. И начал сползать по его телу особенным, безотчетно гибким движением, разом перетекая из одной позы в другую.  
Он умел стоять на коленях и не выглядеть побежденным. А еще мог кашлять и усмехаться одновременно.  
Норрингтон мог только опустить руки, касаясь затылка Джека, перебирая его волосы. Чувствовать под пальцами, как ходит вверх-вниз подбородок, как вздрагивает горло. Лечь, откинуться на кровати и позволить себе хотя бы ненадолго… просто – позволить. Быть с Джеком и не думать.  
…Перед восходом солнца Норрингтон остался в постели один.  
Так же как когда-то, очень давно или совсем недавно, он не проснулся от осторожного прикосновения. Не проснулся, когда Джек снял его руку со своей груди. И даже когда тот отыскивал в серых предрассветных сумерках свою одежду, натягивал сапоги.  
Возможно, он просто не хотел просыпаться.  
Следы прикосновений остывали на голой коже, и, вопреки нарождающемуся жаркому дню, от этого становилось холодно.  
Словом, все было в достаточной степени предсказуемо.

***  
Зато на рассвете произошло событие, которое не вписывалось в обычный ход событий, связанных с повадками Джека Воробья. На рассвете он вернулся и остановился на крыльце дома.  
Воробей довольно долго простоял неподвижно, чего за ним тоже почти никогда не водилось. Обернулся через плечо. Потом снова уставился на окованную железом дверь.  
Джек стоял на распутье.  
С одной стороны было виднеющееся в просветах между домами море, где покачивались на ближнем рейде суда. С другой стороны был дом, в котором спал бывший командор.  
Джек в эту минуту испытывал мало знакомое ему чувство, имени которому не смог бы дать.  
То, что начиналось как каприз, забавный вызов судьбе, стало прорастать, как трюмная трава – семечко попадает меж досок, укореняется в балластовом грунте, и вот уже тонкий стебелек лезет наружу, не зная, что под ним многие футы черной воды.  
Все, что так нравилось ему в Норрингтоне, все, что было провокацией и вызывало желание поспорить, пропало – выправка, надменность, холодность, нервная ироничность презрительной улыбки. Вместо соблазнительно чопорного офицера, которого можно было дразнить, называть «командо-ор» и постоянно вовлекать в опасные игры, Джек увидел просто человека. Немного сурового, немного замкнутого, но абсолютно живого.  
Собственная привязанность к этому человеку вызывала у него опасения.  
В тот самый первый раз, когда они лежали на полу капитанской каюты, в ворохе карт, среди навигационных приборов и подзорных труб, Джек Воробей открыл для себя что-то новое. Что-то, чего никогда еще находил в такие моменты в людях. По мере того как Норрингтон терял парик, корабль, белоснежность рубашки и прочие статусные атрибуты, его особенное положение в жизни Джека Воробья становилось все более ясным.  
Подзорные трубы, карты, компасы, астролябии и клепсидры охраняли мир Норрингтона, в лучших традициях излюбленных им французских умников говоря о глубинной механистичности человеческого существа. Джек, в целом, был солидарен с этой позицией – правда, до определенного момента понимал ее в смысле сугубо физическом.  
Норрингтон оказался сломанным механизмом, расстаться с которым было отчего-то невообразимо тяжело.  
А теперь и сам капитан Воробей оказался таким же неисправным механизмом. Как его компас.  
Джека всегда пугал звон якорных цепей. Думалось – а вдруг это в последний раз? Вдруг я уже никогда не снимусь с якоря.  
"Умирать нужно в открытом море".  
При всей своей любви к хорошему грабежу и деньгам, Джек честно награбленных денег никогда по-настоящему не ценил. Тратил легко, не задумываясь и не унывая – как пришло, так и уйдет. Подлинное значение буканирского промысла он видел в другом.  
Идти к горизонту.  
Мимо портов, где живут красивые женщины, чьих лиц не можешь вспомнить. Мимо гаваней, слишком тихих, чтобы там хотелось остаться. Мимо рифов и чужих ядер, через бурю. За огнями святого Эльма.  
Полгода назад, точно так же уходя из этого дома на рассвете, спеша к предупрежденному, но злому и заспанному экипажу, Воробей был почти уверен, что поступает правильно. В тот день капитан Джек Воробей едва не был пленен, но сумел уйти – как всегда.  
Теперь…  
Джек еще раз оглянулся – горизонт призывно сиял серебром. Потом выудил что-то из кармана, покачал в ладони, и осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть, открыл дверь.  
В спальне было уже не так темно, предметы обозначались ясно, хотя все еще казались потерявшими цвета. Норрингтон спал – обнаженная грудь поднималась ровно, отросшие волосы разметались по подушке.  
Джек сделал пару шагов к кровати. Закусил губу.  
Джеймс, Джеймс.  
Он постоянно моется, и у него нет чувства юмора. Ужасные недостатки.  
Капитан Воробей напряженно размышлял.  
Бывает ли так, что то, к чему мы на самом деле стремимся – далеко не всегда то, что нам на самом деле нужно? Или то, что нам нужно – не то, к чему мы стремимся.  
А может быть так, что неизведанные земли и манящий, постоянно уходящий вдаль горизонт лежат не в пространственных измерениях? Может статься, что белые пятна на картах, области львов и драконов, находятся не только на картах, но и в душах, и только это имеет настоящее значение?  
Это все было слишком сложно.  
Джек, обращаясь к компасу который держал в руке, прошептал какую-то короткую фразу. Улыбнулся, качая головой, как будто изумляясь самому себе. Прошептал еще что-то. Откинул крышку компаса.  
Замелькали деления, завертелась картушка, расчерченная бесполезными румбами.  
Взглянуть на результат Джек смог не сразу. Когда же, наконец, опустил глаза…  
Компас капитана Джека Воробья определенно сошел с ума.  
Так же, как и шесть месяцев назад, красная стрелка целилась ровно в грудь бывшего командора.


End file.
